Get Through
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: NOT CALZONA! Sequel to Seattle's Best. All characters belong to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I've time hopped to Derek's death, Amelia and Arizona are still together and Addison and Herman live down the hall. Herman is blind and Addison and AZ are working together at SGM. Callie & AZ are close friends, but not together. Do not read this story if you can't deal with that!
1. Chapter 1

"Amelia talk to me!" Arizona begs her.

"H-he's gone. I-I just spoke to him yesterday. A-And he's gone." She says still in shock over her brother's death.

It took Arizona about 15 minutes to track Amelia down after she found out about Derek's death.

"I'm so sorry." Arizona says holding her tightly. "Let's just take the rest of the day off. You need some time..."

"No, I don't need time. I need to understand. Why didn't Meredith call me? I'm a goddamn neurosurgeon and he died of a brain bleed! This is such bullshit, where does she get off not calling me?" Amelia says angrily, pulling away from the blonde and stalking across the room.

Unsure what to do or say, Arizona just remains silent. She knows that defending Meredith will only make things worse.

A knock on the office door interrupts her and Owen sticks his head in the door. "Amelia, I cleared the rest of your day. Just uh, go home. Take some time to uh, well take some time." He stammers awkwardly.

Glaring at him, Amelia doesn't respond. So he looks over at Arizona and then thinks better of saying anything further.

"Amelia, has anyone called your Mom or sisters?" Arizona asks carefully.

"Oh god, I-I don't know." She mumbles and then starts looking in her pockets for her phone.

Realizing what she's looking for Arizona walks over to her desk and picks it up. No missed calls. No calls in or out to any of her family, except yesterday morning's call from Derek.

"I can do this, if, if you want me to." Arizona says holding her phone.

"No, it's my, I-I should do it." She says softly, reaching for the phone.

Fumbling through her contacts she pulls up her Mom's number and hits send. "Mom? It's uh, it's Amy." she barely gets that out before she breaks down, taking the phone, Arizona says, "Mrs Shepherd? Yes, this is Arizona. No, no Amy is fine. It's Derek. He ... yes, something happened. There was a car wreck and he was badly injured. I'm sorry, I don't have all the details, but I saw Meredith this morning and Mrs Shepherd your son passed away." Arizona finally gets out.

Hearing Arizona talking to her Mom, Amelia takes a deep breath and reaches for the phone again. "Mom? No Mom, he's gone. No he wasn't here at our hospital, he was on his way to the airport and it was a small community hospital. I don't even know which one yet. Okay, yes. Okay. Send me your flight info and we'll pick you up. Mom, stop. Mom, you can stay with us. We have an extra room. Plus if you stay with us, that means everyone else has to stay in a hotel. So please, please stay with us." Amelia says smiling through her tears.

* * *

The rest of the week was a blur for Amelia and Arizona. Unfortunately it was the first time for Arizona to meet Amelia's family and it's under the worst possible circumstances.

Callie kept Sofia and Henry. While Addison and Arizona's condos were full of the Shepherd family all struggling to understand Meredith's behavior and why she didn't call anyone until after Derek was gone.

Sitting there quietly Arizona understands shutting down. When her brother died it was how she reacted. Mentally numb from grief and unable to process the loss for weeks, she just fumbled through her routine, even attending classes. Until the semester ended, then she totally fell apart and hid from everyone for several weeks.

Thank god that Addison was here though. Arizona could barely support Amelia and her mother, then the sisters arrived and it was all just way too much for the blonde to comprehend. The grief and the anger of the Shepherd family was enormous and Meredith was holed up at her house with Izzy and Cristina, not talking to anyone. So no answers were forthcoming. Finally Cristina called Addison one night and explained what she'd been able to find out from Meredith. And Addison dutifully relayed the story to the Shepherd family and it did help them to understand a bit.

Apparently, when the police showed up at her door, all they said was Derek was in an accident. So Meredith packed up the kids and went to the hospital with them, forgetting her phone at home. Once she got to the hospital, she found out it was substantially worse than she had imagined. The neurosurgeon and trauma team had downplayed the situation, but one look at her husband in the bed, Meredith knew it was over. The longer it went on, the more numb she got as she realized her husband died because he had the bad luck to be injured and taken to a low level community hospital. He should have been flown to Seattle from the scene and never transported to this place. And now it's too late to do anything for him. The damage was done and no one, not even Derek Shepherd could save him now.

* * *

After the funeral, Amelia and her Mom took a long walk down by the pier to watch the ferry boats. It was Derek's favorite place to go and they needed to feel close to him.

Arizona took some time to go to the house and see Sofia and Henry. She missed her daughter and just needed a break from the grief.

"Do you want some coffee?" Callie asks as she opened the door, still in her clothes from the funeral.

"No, not really. I just need to see Sofia." She says as she steps into the house.

"Sofia, Momma is here." Callie calls out down the hall.

"Momma!" The little girl says running and launching herself at the blonde.

"Hey little Miss, how's my girl?" Arizona says smiling through her tears as she moves over to the couch to sit down.

"Momma, is Zola's daddy with my daddy in heaven?" the little girl asks, positioning herself on her mother's lap and taking a strand of blonde hair to play with.

"Yes, honey. I am sure that they are there together." Arizona says looking over to Callie as if to ask where that came from.

"She's been very focused on that this week. I'm not sure if she overheard it somewhere or why exactly." Callie tries to explain.

"Actually, it's probably comforting for her to think that her daddy isn't alone and has a friend in heaven. When you think about it, kids don't understand being alone because they aren't ever alone." Arizona replies thoughtfully.

"Oh, well I never thought about it like that, but you're probably right." Callie admits. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I've never really been around anyone with this much family, it's a bit overwhelming especially because everyone is grieving and upset. I just can't believe after everything he'd been through that he dies from a brain injury in a rural hospital after helping save lives." Arizona says tearing up.

Callie pulls the blonde into an embrace with Sofia between them.

"Momma, are you sad about Zola's daddy?", the little girl asks.

Taking a moment to wipe her eyes, Arizona looks her daughter in the eye and says, "Yes honey, I am very sad about Zola's daddy and do you remember that he's also Amy's brother?"

"Oh Momma, tell Amy I love her." Sofia says as she wraps the blonde in a big hug.

"I will and you remember that Amy loves you too. Now I've got to go home and check on her, so you stay here with Mami again tonight, baby girl. Okay?" Arizona asks as she rubs noses with her.

"Yes Momma. Good night." Sofia replies as Callie takes her from the blonde.

"Good bye Arizona and let me know if I can do anything to help." Callie says reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"You're doing it right now Cal. Thank you." Arizona replies as she turns to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

After the funeral, Amelia spent the day with her mother and sisters down by the pier watching the ferry boats. Addison hired a couple of candystripers from the hospital to watch the kids at her condo, so she could drive them, but now she felt like she needed to hang back. Meredith was right to call them wolves. But Addison too was still upset that Meredith didn't call anyone when she found out about Derek's accident.

"You don't know what you'd do in that situation." Liz counters back. "Amelia, no one knows how they'll react until they have to react."

"But I live here and she didn't call me!" Amelia yells back at her.

Unable to stand by and let Liz defend Meredith on her own, Addison steps up to the group, "Derek survived a plane crash and being shot in the heart. Meredith was in shock and probably couldn't imagine that he could be injured badly enough to die. If there was any chance that any of us could have saved him, she would have called us so fast. I heard the stories of what she did in the OR when Cristina and Jackson were operating on Derek and the gunman stood over them threatening to shoot them if they didn't let him die, she literally asked him to shoot her instead. Insisted that it would hurt him worse to lose her, than for him to die."

Amelia looks at her friend and goes over to her. "But I am a neurosurgeon..." she begins to say.

"And Meredith knows how good you are, wasn't she in the OR with you during Herman's surgery? Amy, if there was even the slightest chance that you could've helped him, she would have taken it. We may not like how she handled it, but we need to respect that she did what she thought was best for her family." Addison says resting her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders, unsure whether to pull her in for a hug.

"Are you up for going out to the house to see Meredith and the kids? The hospital sent a caterer over to set up a buffet for the family." Addison asks the women.

"Yes. Girls we are going to the house." Carolyn says decisively.

* * *

On the walk back to the car, Addison sends Arizona a text letting her know that they are heading out to the house. They decided that Arizona would go by the hospital after the service and check on their patients, then Addison would be on call for the evening.

Driving out to Meredith's Arizona realizes that this will be the first time Addison has seen the house that Derek built and she wonders how that will feel for her friend. Pulling up, she sees Kathleen out front on her phone, Liz and Amy sitting on the porch and Carolyn sitting in the grass on a blanket with Bailey and Zola.

Zola spots her first and jumps up to greet her, "A'zona!", she says excitedly taking the blonde's hand. "Grandma is playing with us."

Nodding to Carolyn, Arizona squats down and sits on the blanket. Carolyn looks up surprised. "Can I ask what type of prosthetic you have? I had no idea they have improved that much," she asks politely.

"This is a prototype developed by Derek and Callie, then Amelia took it over when Derek went to DC. It's primarily for the veteran's project, but I was approved to test this one. It seems Derek was able to get an exception made for me based on my job and the clinic that I run in Malawi," she explains.

"Ah, yes. Amy told me about that Arizona. It's quite impressive." Carolyn says smiling at her. "I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to know you before now. But I only just found out a few weeks ago, that Amelia was seeing someone."

"Yes, I know she didn't tell anyone but Liz and that was an accidental slip. Carolyn, I'm so incredibly sorry to meet you like this. Your son was an amazingly gifted surgeon and a really good friend to me. We weren't close, but after the plane crash, he helped me a great deal to deal with my situation." Arizona replies tearing up. Then Bailey reaches up and touches her tears and smiles at her.

"Well obviously my grandkids adore you," Carolyn says smiling as she watches both Zola and Bailey leaning against the blonde.

"Sofia is the same way with Meredith and Derek," Arizona says, then realizing that she used the present tense, she starts to apologize.

"It's fine dear. I know what you meant." Carolyn says touching her arm.

Just then Amelia and Liz walk up to them. "Arizona, have you been here long?" Amelia asks her girlfriend.

"No, I just got here actually." She replies, then extends her hand for help up.

Taking her hand, Amelia moves in front of her and Arizona easily pulls herself up.

"I can't believe how good you're getting at that little maneuver." Amelia says softly pulling the blonde in for a hug.

"How are you?" Arizona asks softly into her ear.

"I'm getting there. Addison let us have it today and helped Liz defend Meredith, can you believe it?" Amelia asks.

"Yes, I can and remember that I don't know the same Addison that you do. Plus, I may have given her a hard time yesterday when she was upset with Meredith." Arizona confesses.

"Ah, that explains it. It sounded way to evolved for the Addison Montgomery that I know." Amelia says laughing softly.

"Well then thank you for being the voice of reason. I'm still upset, but I'm not going to judge." She adds.

* * *

"What do you think Meredith will do?" Amelia asks Arizona later that night as they get ready for bed.

"I'm not sure. But I can't imagine her leaving Seattle, she'll probably take some time off, but I won't be surprised if she's back at work quickly." Arizona replies.

"When Ryan died, I immediately went to rehab. I did that to get sober and also because I knew if I didn't that I would probably kill myself or overdose again and I didn't want to do either; then I found out I was pregnant and everything went to hell again." Amelia says softly.

"I can only imagine. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Callie and Sofia in the car wreck. I probably would have gone back to Africa and stayed there." Arizona admits.

"Really? You would have left everyone here?" Amelia asks.

"Yes." She replies. "I don't think I could have lived and worked here with the memories. It would have been too hard. I didn't visit my parents for a years after Tim died. Finally they sold the house and moved, only then could I visit them." Arizona explains.

 **A/N: I found a little time to work on the sequel this week, but I'm back to working a heavy schedule. Updates will be about once a week at minimum.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we just not going to talk about the fact that our little sister has suddenly decided to date women?" Nancy blurts out to Kathleen and Liz.

"It's not that sudden and she's not dating women, she's in a committed relationship with a woman." Kathleen replies and Liz nods. They both have known about their little sister's bisexuality, though neither Carolyn or Nancy were aware.

"Wait, so you both knew about this?" Nancy asks. "How long have you known?"

"Well, I knew when they moved in together. Amelia and I keep in touch." Liz replies, reminding her older sister that she and Amelia aren't that close, so why would she know about this.

"Are you having a problem with this Nancy?" Kathleen ask her sister.

Pausing a moment to consider what Kathleen is really asking her, Nancy carefully replies, "Amy always dated the bad boy, dark and broody type and Arizona is the opposite of that, so I'm just surprised about the whole thing. But I'm not blind, I can see how good they are together. And I've never seen Amy so domestic."

"Well, I for one am just happy that Amy is happy." Addison adds walking into the room. The three of them have been sitting around drinking wine, but she left the room to call Callie and tell Henry goodnight.

"Did you know about Amy dating women?" Nancy asks Addie as she rejoins them.

"You should really talk to Amy about this, but I will say that Arizona isn't the first woman that Amy has dated." Addison replies carefully.

"Well, I just can't believe that I didn't pick up on this." Nancy exclaims again.

"But why would you? She never brought a girlfriend home with her?" Liz replies. "Amy is very private. She didn't tell me, I just happened to figure it out during a visit to LA a few years ago."

"Same here. She never told me either. I just happened to see her at lunch one day and it was rather obvious to me that it was more than a friendship." Addison adds.

"Well, I'm not going to say how I know. But I think they are really, really good together. And Arizona may just be the one person, who can get Amelia through her grief of losing Derek." Kathleen replies.

"So you're not worried that she's going to start using again?" Nancy asks rather bluntly.

"No, I don't think she will. Arizona lost her brother in the Iraq war. And Amelia has a good support system here. She has Addison and Nicole right here. Nicole may be blind, but she sees right through Amy quite often." Kathleen says laughing as she remembers a past conversation with Amy and Nicole.

* * *

"I'm worried about Meredith." Carolyn confesses to Arizona and Amelia that night. "She wouldn't talk to me. I offered to stay and help with the children for a week or so, but she wouldn't discuss it. I think she's shutting down."

"Yeah, I offered to move back in with her temporarily and she just walked away from me." Amelia confesses.

"Alex was going to stay at the house with her a couple of days after Izzy and Cristina left." Arizona adds. "Hopefully, she'll let him help her, they've always been really close."

Carolyn raises her eyebrow, she started out in med surg, she remembers all to well, how the residents slept around with each other.

"Meredith is probably the only other female surgeon in the hospital other than me, that Alex hasn't slept with." Arizona responds to the unasked question.

"Wait, I haven't slept with him either." Amelia adds.

"Okay, well that's a relief." Carolyn says smiling at them both.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Alex asks.

"We went out to the house and they are gone. The car is gone, the kids dressers are empty. Alex, where would she go?" Arizona asks.

"I have no idea. We're her family. Why would she leave us? I can't believe she didn't say anything to me." Alex says obviously upset as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone to call her. It goes to voice mail.

"What's going on?" Callie asks walking up to them.

"Meredith is gone." Arizona replies. "She seems to have packed up the kids and left without saying anything to anyone."

"Not even Alex?" Callie asks as he continues to press redial and curse when he gets her voice mail.

"Her phone is off. What the hell?" He says loudly and stalks off.

"This isn't good." Callie says glancing at Arizona, then asking, "How is Amelia holding up?"

"She was okay until she couldn't get a hold of Meredith for the last two days, so we drove out there and that's when we found out that the house was empty." Arizona explains.

"Where is Amelia now?" Callie asks concerned.

"She's in her office talking to her family. No one's heard from Meredith. I wonder if we should contact Cristina?" Arizona suggests.

"I'll email her, she's 10 hours ahead of us." Callie offers.

"Okay, let me know what she says. Amelia is really worried." Arizona replies, sharing a concerned look with her ex before going to see her next patient.

* * *

"She just left without telling anyone?" Addison repeats. She's known Meredith a long time, but she never knew her to be a runner. "Did you call Cristina?"

"Callie emailed her today, it's the middle of the night there." Arizona explains.

"Meredith doesn't do alone, so I'm sure she's heading to see Cristina." Addison replies confidently.

"Cristina hasn't heard from her since she left after the funeral." Amelia says entering the office.

Addison and Arizona exchange concerned looks, they both know that this isn't good.

"Where would she go?" Amelia asks the other two women.

"Maybe she just took a vacation with the kids, you know to get away for a while." Arizona suggests.

"Well, she's an adult and they are her kids, there's no reason for us to worry." Addison adds.

Amy looks from her best friend to her girlfriend and shakes her head in frustration. "I just don't get it. We're her family, why would she leave us?"

* * *

"Amelia?" Arizona calls out as she enters the condo. "Where are you? The door was unlocked...?"

"Hey." Amelia says from the doorway following the blonde into the room. "I was helping Nicole." She says shutting the door and crossing over to kiss her girlfriend hello. "How was your day?"

"Better now." Arizona says smiling at her. "Are we still going to dinner?" She asks, a little surprised to see Amelia is still in her workout clothes.

"Well, I may have invited Nicole to go with us." She admits nervously.

"Okay, so are you going to wear that?" The blonde teases.

"No, give me a minute. I actually never even worked out today, so I just need to change." She admits.

"Where are we going to dinner?" Arizona calls out after her.

"I called Michelle and she's saving us a table at Machiavellie." Amelia replies. "I figured that would be good, since Nicole practically has that menu memorized."

* * *

"Okay, so talk to me. Arizona, how did it go meeting the family? And Amelia, how did it go having your family meet Arizona? I want the whole story." Nicole asks, once they've ordered dinner.

Taking a sip of her wine, Arizona looks over at Amelia for her to go first.

"I think my sisters like Arizona more than they like me." Amelia says going first.

"Okay, not true. I spoke with all of your sisters last week and while it's true that you make them crazy half the time, they love you or you wouldn't have that affect on them." Nicole points out.

Smiling, Arizona takes another sip of her wine.

"It was interesting meeting Amelia's family. Even if most of them didn't know that we were together," the blonde says teasing the brunette.

"I knew that Mom wouldn't have a problem with it, I just hadn't gotten around to telling her yet." Amelia says trying to explain, "and I rarely tell Nancy anything about my personal life."

"So Liz and Kathleen knew before they got here?" Arizona asks wanting to clarify.

"Yes, Liz and I talk often. Kathleen called me right after I moved in and I ended up telling her everything, I'm not sure who was more shocked about that conversation. And of course, Derek knew. He was worried more about me not being the right person for Arizona, than her being the right person for me. He cared about you a lot Arizona." Amelia says reaching over and squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

Arizona looks down at their hands and takes a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

"No crying Robbins." Nicole says firmly.

Laughing Arizona looks up and shakes her head. "You're impossible!"

"Okay, so what about Nancy?" Nicole asks them.

"What about her?" Amelia asks defensively.

"She's an OB, specializes in high risk pregnancies, didn't you talk shop with her Robbins?" Herman asks the blonde.

"Actually I didn't really talk to her much. I talked more with Carolyn and Liz, Kathleen here and there. But Nancy spent more time talking with Addison than me." Arizona replies.

"So Shepherd, what's the plan? Are you moving back in with Meredith to help with the kids?" Nicole asks.

"How the hell does she do that?" Amelia asks looking over at Arizona.

"I have no idea, but relax, she was like this before the surgery." Arizona replies, laughing.

"How is your journal coming along, Nicole?" Arizona asks hoping to deflect the conversation.

"I'm almost ready for you or Addison to proof it before I send it out for publication." She replies.

* * *

"Wow, that was exhausting. Nicole is relentless." Amelia says flopping down on the bed.

"She can be, but damn if she isn't intuitive as hell." Arizona admits as she reaches into the closet to get her crutches before removing her prosthetic. "Are you up for a shower?" She asks seductively as she slips on her silk robe and heads to the master bath.

"God yes." Amelia swears, then without wasting a second, she strips off her clothes and follows the blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you called hospitals around Boston?" Amelia asks Alex. They are sitting in the lounge discussing Meredith and how to find her.

"Yeah, I've called half the hospitals on the eastern seaboard." Alex replies, dejectedly.

"Maybe we should call Dartmouth and see if the alumni center can locate her?" Amelia suggests.

"I don't think that's how alumni centers work." Arizona says sitting down.

"What the hell is wrong with her that she won't let us know where she is and if she's alright?" Alex asks, pushing away from the table and stalking off.

"What can I do?" Arizona asks as she reaches over and caresses her arm.

"Short of finding my sister-in-law and letting me know that my niece and nephew are okay, nothing!" Amelia replies angrily and stalks off.

Arizona sits at the table a minute alone. Not really familiar with this side of Amelia, she's unsure what to do next.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Callie asks as she and Addison walk into the lounge.

"Amelia and Alex are freaking out over Meredith's disappearance. Do you think she's okay?" Arizona asks looking up at both of the doctors.

"I'm sure she's fine." Addison offers.

"Everyone grieves differently and Meredith has now lost her mother, her sister and her husband. We just need to give her some time." Callie suggests.

"Addison, I'm really worried about Amelia, she seems focused on Meredith and Edwards says she's making awkwardly morbid jokes about Derek's death. She's not talking to me about it, is she talking to you?" Arizona asks.

"No, she's not. But I'll try to talk to her. It sounds like you're finally going to meet 'dark and twisty' Amelia Shepherd." Addison replies.

"Has anyone talked to Webber to see if he's talked to Meredith's father?" Callie asks.

* * *

"Amelia?" Arizona calls out as she enters their condo with Sofia. The brunette was supposed to pick up Sofia after work, but the daycare called Arizona to let her that her daughter was still there. Arizona had checked the surgery board and Amelia wasn't on it, so she's not sure where she could be.

Sitting down on the couch, she removes Sofia's coat and shoes and then hears her phone buzz in her bag. "Sofia, go change out of your wet clothes for Momma, okay?" Arizona asks her daughter and watches her run off to her room, then pulls out her phone.

It's a text from Addison, "Amelia's at my place."

"OK?" Arizona texts back.

"Yeah, can I send Henry there?" Addison replies.

"Yes, be right there." Arizona replies and moves to open the door to watch for Henry to come down the hall.

"Hey Henry," Arizona calls to him as he shuts the condo behind him and smiles at her. "Sofia's waiting for you."

"Aunt Amy is sad," he says as he approaches her.

Frowning, Arizona shuts her door. Really wishing she could see Amelia, she picks up her phone and considers calling Callie to come over. But then remembers Callie's advice from earlier, everyone grieves in their own way.

Heading into the kitchen, Arizona decides to fix the kids dinner and wait it out. She really wishes Amelia would talk to her about Derek, losing a brother is something Arizona knows about first hand. And even though she hates to discuss it, it's much different to discuss it with someone else who has experienced it. Like Derek, Tim was older than Arizona and they were very close. She was devastated when he was killed and like Meredith, Arizona isolated herself while she grieved.

"Momma, Henry and I are starving." Sofia says as the two rush into the kitchen and climb up on their chairs.

Turning around, the blonde sets out a bowl of veggies, "here's some crunchy stuff to tide you over."

* * *

Finally getting them both down for the night, Arizona settles in on the couch to catch up on a few journal articles.

The door opening, causes the blonde to stir awake. Addison sneaks in and grabs Henry, while Amelia sits down and watches Arizona fall back asleep, debating on whether to wake her or let her sleep on the couch.

"Hey, you're home." Arizona says sleepily. Just barely opening up her eyes enough to see Amelia sitting on the couch.

"Let's go to bed." Amelia replies softly.

"Okay," Arizona says sitting up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet," the brunette replies, helping the blonde up from the couch and pulling her in for an embrace. "I just really want to go to bed with you beside me."

"Okay." Arizona says pulling back to look into her dark blue eyes full of sadness. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

"Okay, so what do I do to help her?" Arizona asks Addison the next morning as they scrub for their surgery.

"I'm not sure. Losing Derek is affecting her much differently than when Ryan died, of course she was distracted from grieving when she found out she was pregnant." Addison replies cautiously.

"I know about that." Arizona reassures her. Then adds, "I've lost a brother, I wish she would talk to me."

"She's not really talking to me about it yet. She's still really angry at him, at the hospital and at Meredith right now." Addison explains.

"Well, I understand that type of anger too." Arizona admits.

"That may be part of the problem. She wants to be angry and she's not ready to let the anger go." Addison suggests as she turns off the water with her elbow and nods at the blonde to head into the OR with her.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Callie asks the brunette as she pokes her head into her office.

"Ready? Oh crap, I forgot." Amelia says looking up at the Latina.

"You forgot?" Callie asks her concerned.

"Yeah, look just start without me. I'll be there, okay?" Amelia replies sharply.

"Okay." Callie responds hesitantly.

* * *

"Look I don't know what's going on with you and Shepherd, but it's getting in the way of our project." Callie says approaching Arizona in the hall.

"What happened?" Arizona asks pulling Callie aside.

"She forgot about our fitting today, then showed up late, unprepared and we had to reschedule it." Callie says annoyed.

"It's not what you think. She's barely talks to me about anything important. I don't know what to do." Arizona confesses.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought it was, uh relationship stuff and that's why she wouldn't talk to me about it." Callie replies.

Looking up they see Edwards approach nervously. "Dr Robbins, can I, uh, talk to you a minute?" The young doctor asks.

"Of course." Arizona says looking over at Callie and trying to get her attention.

Finally Callie looks up over and realizes that she needs to leave so they can talk. "I'll just, I need to go." Callie says awkwardly and then walks away.

"Let's go into my office," Arizona says looking at Edwards and how nervous she is.

Leaning against the desk as Arizona sits down, Stephanie takes a breath and then begins talking, "I may be out of line, but I'm concerned about Dr Shepherd," she says glancing at the blonde, who nods for her to continue. "I suggested that she attend a grief group with me and she about took my head off. She's still making really tasteless remarks about Derek's death. I-I I don't think it's healthy and she's right now considering one of the riskiest procedures that I've ever seen. It's a dual glioblastoma."

"Did you say a dual glioblastoma?" Arizona asks, unable to believe what she just heard. "That's one of the rarest tumors, most people don't live long enough for two of them to form."

"Exactly. The tumors are touching just about every aspect of the brain. A brain transplant would be a better alternative to surgery." Stephanie replies sarcastically.

"I hope that she's not considering that option," the blonde replies with her own sarcasm.

"Have you spoken with Chief Hunt?" Arizona asks.

"No, I wanted to talk with you first, because you know..." Edwards replies embarrassed a little that she knows about Amelia and Arizona, even though it's not common knowledge yet in the hospital.

"Of course, okay. I'll take care of it Stephanie. Thank you for coming to me." Arizona says dismissing the young doctor.

* * *

Knocking lightly, Arizona enters Amelia's office and sees the scans on the wall. "Is that a dual glioblastoma?" she asks as she walks in and gazes at the scans that are on every screen on the office wall.

Reaching over and hitting a switch, Amelia turns them all off at once. "Its a consult." She says flatly.

"Are you considering it?" Arizona asks carefully.

"I consider all consults." Amelia replies impatiently. "Is this why you're here? Did my intern run crying to my girlfriend?"

Turning around slowly, Arizona isn't sure how to respond to her. "What if she did? Would you rather she go to Hunt?"

"Look I appreciate your concern. But you're not a neurosurgeon and neither is Edwards. There's only one other Neurosurgeon who I'd even talk to about this case, but he's not here. He's dead. So just leave me alone and let me work through it." She replies angrily.

"Amelia," Arizona says moving in closer to her girlfriend.

"Don't. Just leave me alone." Amelia says pushing her away.

"Don't push me away." Arizona replies angrily. "You need to talk to me."

"No. Just no. Okay?" She says sitting down, tearfully. "I just need to be alone. Please just leave me alone."

"Amelia, please don't do this. I understand where you are. I've been there. Let me in, please?" Arizona pleads.

"Just not right now." Amelia responds turning away from the blonde.

"Okay. But I'm not going anywhere Amelia, I love you." Arizona says before opening the door to leave.

Nodding, but not turning around, Amelia waits for the door to close before bursting into tears.

* * *

 **A/N: hope this chapter tides you over until I can get another one posted later this week. Work is crazy, so writing is slow...**


	5. Chapter 5

Heading home that night, Arizona is worried. She has no idea where Amelia is, she's not answering her phone and Addison said she hadn't spoken to her all day either.

Walking down the hall to the condo, Arizona knocks on Nicole's door.

"Who is it?" Dr Herman calls out.

"It's Arizona." The blonde replies, putting her key in the door and opening it.

Turning towards door, even though she can't see, Nicole asks, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Arizona counters as she sets her bag on the table and walks into the room and sits down in front of her.

"Because its Wednesday and I usually hear you and Amelia coming down the hall planning your day off together." She replies.

"Oh, did you know that Meredith has left?" Arizona asks.

"No, I didn't hear anything about Dr Grey leaving. Where did she go?" Nicole asks.

"No one knows where she went." Arizona replies. "She took the kids and left, didn't say a word to anyone."

"Hmm, well she's a grown woman. Everyone grieves in their own way." Nicole offers.

"Yes. But ever since Derek's funeral, Amelia's just been angry and making inappropriate comments about Derek's death. Which I know are signs of grief, but today she was recklessly considering a surgery that she has no business performing." Arizona says firmly.

"A reckless surgery, like mine?" Nicole asks pointedly.

"Not exactly, this is your tumor times two." Arizona replies.

"Wait, she has a patient with a dual glioblastoma?" Nicole repeats.

"It's a consult, but yes, she's working up a surgical plan and I'm really concerned," Arizona says leaning forward.

"Wow, that must be amazing to see." The blind doctor admits. "So where is she now, still in her office?"

"I don't know where she is. I've looked everywhere I can think of and she's not answering her phone." The blonde says running her hand through her hair. "Do you have any ideas?"

"She's probably somewhere that was close to her brother. Can you think of a place that meant a lot to him?" Nicole asks.

* * *

Parking the car behind Amelia's, Arizona takes a deep breath relieved that she's found her, but unsure of what Amelia's reaction will be to being found.

"I don't want to intrude, I just needed to know that you were okay and you weren't answering your phone." Arizona says as she approaches her.

Looking up at her girlfriend, Amelia looks down at the table in front of her. There's a bag of pills on it and she knows that Arizona has seen it.

"I haven't taken any, but I did buy them today." Amelia replies as Arizona sits on the stoop, the small table between them.

"Okay." Arizona says flatly. Careful not to be judgmental.

"I just don't want to feel this way any more. I'm angry and sad and I don't know how to do this Arizona."

"Being angry and sad are part of the deal when you lose someone." Arizona says softly. "I didn't think that I could ever be happy again after Tim died, Amelia. I know what this feels like. But trust me you have to feel it before it will go away. I covered my grief up with alcohol and when I finally sobered up, Tim was still dead and I was still here. And I realized that he would not be happy with me if I flunked out of med school. So finishing med school was something that I did to honor him and it was incredibly hard, but I had to do it for him and more importantly for me."

Wrapping her arms around her knees, Arizona stares quietly at the brunette and waits for her response.

"I can't do this. It too much. Derek's gone and now so are Meredith and the kids. It's too much Arizona. I-I-I just can't do this." Amelia says standing up and pacing in front of the deck, her eyes on the pill package.

"You can do it, but you don't have to do it alone." Arizona replies. "I didn't do it alone. My friend Nick helped me. He broke down the door of my apartment, pulled me up off the couch and through his own grief for Tim, he helped me. So please Amy, please let me help you." Arizona says moving to stand up in front of Amelia.

"I just don't know how to do this, Arizona. How do I do this without Derek? Everything I've done has always been to compete with him and now he's not here, so what do I do with that?" She asks tearfully.

"You don't have to compete with him, you never did. He told me once that he thought you had a chance of being a better surgeon than he was because you learned things more quickly. Oh and your hands were smaller." Arizona adds smiling.

"He would never admit that." Amelia counters.

"But he did. We were being transported after the plane crash and he was trying to distract me because I was terrified of flying again, so he started telling me about his sisters. He was so proud of you. In fact, when he thought that he wouldn't be able to operate again, he began lobbying Owen to contact you to be his replacement." Arizona adds.

"I should have been there for him. When I found out he was in a plane crash, I should have come to see him. I was so terribly selfish. All I could think of was, of course he survived a plane crash, he survived being shot in the chest." She says slumping down to the ground and crying.

Moving to her, Arizona pauses, unsure for a moment, then decides to kneel down beside her. Amelia glances up and sees her kneeling beside her crying, so she moves over and the blonde wraps her arms around her. They stay together like that for a few minutes before Amelia starts laughing and pulls away.

"I can't believe I'm making you kneel down like this, that's not exactly the best use for this new knee."

"I'm just glad that I can do it." Arizona says into her hair, kissing her head.

"Maybe we should go home." Amelia says softly.

"Let's leave your car here and we can come back for it tomorrow." Arizona says as the brunette helps her stand up.

* * *

"How did you know where I was?" Amelia asks later as they lay in bed.

"It was Nicole's idea. I told her that I was worried about you and she suggested that you would go somewhere that was close to Derek. I actually was driving out to the house, but when I saw the turnoff to the trailer, I knew that's where you were. He loved it there.

"I think that's why I went there. I knew that I wouldn't take those pills if I was there where I could feel him all around." Amelia confesses.

Pulling her in closer, Arizona can't help but wrap her arms around the smaller woman. "Thank you for coming back with me. You have no idea how much I hate camping and trust me that trailer counts as camping." She says firmly.

"Wait, you've been in the trailer?" Amelia asks suddenly leaning away to face the blonde.

"Callie and I spent a night there for Valentine's Day when we first started dating." Arizona explains.

"Hmm, well I hate camping too, so there was really no way that I was going to stay out there. There's no plumbing, the water tank isn't working. That's why Owen moved out." Amelia explains.

"Uh, that water tank never worked very well. Alex always complained about it." Arizona adds.

"Karev lived in the trailer?" Amelia asks.

"Yeah, when he and Izzy were first married. Izzy talked him into moving out of Meredith's and into the trailer," she explains.

"Karev was married?" Amelia shakes her head, "I don't think I want to know anything else." She replies snuggling into Arizona's arms and looking up at her blue eyes.

Leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's soft pink lips, Arizona replies, "Then let's stop talking."

 **A/N: When I started this story I decided to keep it T so more people could read it and since writing sex scenes are so difficult to write and they slow down my writing, I thought that I could use the break and get more updates written if I kept this one T rated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I finally got a few days off! Expect updates this week!**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks entering the lab, where Callie is glaring at her computer.

Holding up her hand to the blonde, Callie begins talking again.

Arizona waits patiently while Callie debates a treatment protocol via Skype.

After a few minutes the session ends and Callie looks over at her, "I'm beyond frustrated with DC. They want me to consult, then they debate me on every point."

"That sounds frustrating." Arizona offers, then asks, "Are you going to fly out with Amelia on Thursday?"

"Yes, that's the plan. Why is there a problem?" Callie asks suddenly concerned.

"Not exactly, I, uh just am worried about her. She's really struggling right now and I just don't want her to go out there alone." Arizona explains.

"Is there something that I should know?" Callie asks worriedly.

"No, it's just... I probably shouldn't tell you. Just, uh, please watch out for her." Arizona replies carefully, walking around nervously.

"Um, now I'm freaking out just a bit Arizona. You need to tell me what's going on." Callie says crossing her eyes and spinning on her chair watching the blonde pace around the lab. "Has she relapsed?"

"No. She hasn't." Arizona turns to face Callie when she replies.

"But she's come close." Callie replies watching Arizona's face carefully.

The blonde nods, "I can't talk to you about it, but I felt like you need to know," she replies tearfully.

"Thank you for that, but she'll be fine. Between the endless meetings and presentation, she won't have time to do anything but sleep and eat." Callie explains.

"I suggested that she go visit her Mom for a few days and come back on Tuesday, but I'm not sure she will." Arizona adds.

* * *

"Kathleen called and she wants you to let her know your flight info so she can pick you up on Saturday." Arizona says as she enters the bedroom where Amelia is packing for the trip.

"I was going to rent a car and drive up." Amelia replies.

"Oh, isn't that a long drive from DC?" Arizona comments.

Amelia glares at her before responding, "I'm fine Arizona."

"But you're not and you know it." Arizona says sitting down on the bed.

"Just stop, okay. I'm handling it," Amelia says firmly.

"But you really aren't handling it. You're ignoring it and bottling it up. Amelia, I thought visiting your family would help, but driving aimlessly around the east coast is not a good idea." Arizona counters, raising her voice slightly.

Glaring at the blonde, Amelia walks off to the bathroom to get her things together.

Worried, Arizona considers another approach. "What if I fly out to DC on Saturday and we stay in the city, then drive up together on Sunday?", she suggests.

"You don't need to do that. I don't need you to babysit me to keep me from relapsing." Amelia says angrily.

"You're impossible." Arizona angrily responds. "I'm not trying to babysit you, I'm trying to support you, you ass." Then leaves the room.

"Fuck." Amelia responds watching her leave.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Amelia says entering the living room, where Arizona is sitting on the couch with a glass of wine.

Glaring at the brunette, Arizona moves her legs to let her sit down.

"You're right. A long drive alone is a bad idea. And it would be easier to visit my family if you were there and I would love it if you were there." Amelia confesses. Then moving closer to the blonde and reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, Amelia asks softly, "Would you like to join me in DC and then drive up the coast to visit my family?"

Catching the brunette's hand as she moves it away, Arizona pulls her to her and kisses her lips lightly.

"You're sure?" Arizona asks searching Amelia's face for any trace of uncertainty.

"I'm sure. It's not like we hadn't talked about doing this before. I just hadn't considered it and I'm anxious about this trip. I've never traveled with Callie and she's your ex, but we've been working together for months now. Then there's the whole I'm replacing Derek on the project, like really replacing him and you're right. I'm not dealing with it, I'm just trying to keep moving and it does bother me. So thank you. I'm an idiot not to appreciate the fact that you know me well enough to see through my crap and call me on it." Amelia replies looking up into soft blue eyes full of tears. "I love you Arizona."

* * *

"That went better than expected." Amelia says as they enter the elevator after the meeting.

"Finally, they accepted my treatment protocols. Uh, Arizona doesn't know that I used her case in the presentation." Callie admits glancing sideways at the brunette. "The authorization was part of the deal when I got permission to get her included in the trial."

"Well that new prosthetic has changed her life. Her mobility has improved so much, I forget about it." Amelia replies.

Callie laughs, then suggests, "Hey, we should go out to dinner tonight and celebrate."

"Good idea. We've spent too much time eating take out. I know just the place." Amelia says taking her phone out of her pocket and making a call.

* * *

"I haven't eaten like this since I left Miami, Amelia thank you." Callie exclaims as she wipes her mouth and lays her napkin on her empty plate.

"Derek raved about the food here, it was one of his favorite places to eat." Amelia explains.

"Really? How did I not know that about him?" Callie asks casually. "I miss him so much," she adds. "Your brother was an amazing friend."

"He was a good friend to me too." Amelia admits. "Thank you, Callie."

"For what?" Callie asks confused.

"For everything. It can't be easy for you to work so closely with me after everything with Arizona and you." Amelia begins to explain.

"Look, you're one of the top neurosurgeons in the country, I'm lucky to have you on this project and even luckier to have you on staff at the hospital with me. Arizona and I are better right now than maybe we've ever been. And I'm really happy for you and Arizona." Callie replies taking a sip of her wine.

"Now, I'm not going to lie and say its not weird being single for so long, but it's actually allowed me to really focus on this project. I have never really done the whole single thing, but now that I have gotten used to it, I kind of like it." She adds.

Laughing and taking a sip of her sparkling water, Amelia smiles at the Latina. "Well, I'm fortunate to be working at all and this project is amazing. Thank you for bringing me in on it."

"Amelia, I know that you're still grieving over losing your brother, but don't discount yourself. Not only are you a talented surgeon, but your work on this project has been flawless." Callie responds kindly.

"Well, I do have an inside track on this project. I see this prosthetic in use everyday." Amelia admits.

* * *

"Is this the exit?" Arizona asks from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but I take the next one, less traffic lights." Amelia replies. "Are you sure you want to spend two days with my mother?"

Reaching over to squeeze the brunette's hand, Arizona smiles and replies, "Kind of late to be asking that question now."

"Liz will be at Mom's when we get there. Nancy and Kathleen will be over later for dinner." Amelia informs her.

"Just because my family is small, doesn't mean that I don't want to be around your big family Amelia. It's okay, I've met them all." Arizona reminds her.

"Okay, but I should warn you. I've uh never brought anyone home to meet them before." Amelia admits, glancing sideways at the blonde.

"Wait, you're 33 years old and you've never brought anyone home to meet your family?" Arizona asks incredulously.

"That pretty much sums it up, yes." Amelia replies. "So uh, no pressure."

"No pressure at all." Arizona replies shaking her head at the brunette.

* * *

"It's been seven months and I've already spoken to a private detective." Carolyn admits over dinner that night.

"Mom! You didn't hire a private detective?" Liz asks concerned.

"No Liz. I haven't done it yet. But I'm going to if I don't hear from her soon." Carolyn replies.

"Well, she's not practicing anywhere. I had my office staff do a query on her license. It's still registered at Sloan-Grey in Seattle." Kathleen adds.

"Oh my god, you guys are seriously invading her privacy." Liz replies looking around the table.

"I have a right to see my grandchildren." Carolyn replies firmly. "She can't just disappear and not tell anyone anything."

"But she can and she did." Amelia reminds them all.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's been over eight months since she took off and about three months since she told me to leave her alone. I can't help but worry about her. What did Amelia's family say about it?" Alex asks Arizona when she returned from visiting them.

"Her mother wants to hire a private detective. Her sister Liz says they should all just wait. Kathleen checked on her license to see if she was practicing somewhere else. And Nancy is just angry and sad." Arizona replies. "Alex, she'll be back. Seattle is her home."

* * *

A few weeks later...

"Have you talked to Alex today?" Callie asks from the doorway of Arizona's office.

Turning around slowly as she finishes what she's charting, the blonde replies, "No, I got a message that he's out of town on a family emergency and I'm covering for him, what's up?"

"He's gone because Meredith called him." Callie replies stepping into the office.

"Does Amelia know yet?" Arizona asks suddenly more interested.

"I don't think so, she's still in surgery and you know the rule." Callie reminds her.

"Right. Well, I'm going to call Alex and see what I can find out then." Arizona says grabbing her phone.

* * *

"Just tell me whatever it is." Amelia says as she removes her gown after surgery. She noticed Arizona sitting in the gallery upstairs and knew immediately something was up. "At least you don't have the 'someone died face'."

"Meredith is coming back today." Arizona blurts out. "Alex says they should be there around 6 pm."

'Oh." Amelia says looking down at her feet, unable to comprehend good news.

"I thought we should go out and get the house ready, maybe buy some groceries so they can settle in tonight and relax?" Arizona suggests.

"Are you sure that she wants us to be there. I mean she did leave us and all." Amelia says leaning against the sink, trying not to be excited to see her niece and nephew after a year apart.

"He says we should be there and I trust him." Arizona says crossing over to her girlfriend and placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Okay." The brunette says simply. "I know what they like, so I'll get out of here early and go to the store and then we can go out to the house and get it ready for them."

"Amelia, Meredith didn't leave you personally. She left for her own reasons." Arizona reminds her.

"There's something that I never told you. Before Derek died, Meredith and I had an argument and I said some things to her. Not nice things, things that I wish like hell I could take back." Amelia says blinking back tears.

"Well, she's coming home. So you'll have a chance now to take them back." Arizona says softly.

* * *

"I'm nervous. Where are they?" Amelia asks for the third time.

"They probably got delayed on the ferry." Arizona suggests again. "The house looks nice, I can't believe you took off this morning and spent all day cleaning the house.

"I was cleaning it once a month, but I stopped right before Christmas, it was too hard to be here then." Amelia explains softly.

"Come here and sit with me." Arizona says patting the sofa beside her.

Dropping down beside her, Amelia let's the blonde put her arm around her and pull her close. Sighing into her, Amelia finally starts to relax when the door pops open. They both stand up quickly and their mouths drop open at the sight of Alex carrying a baby into the house. Setting down the carrier, he looks over at Meredith and she sets down her bags and smiles a little, "Amelia, meet your niece Ellis Grey Shepherd."

Stunned Amelia goes over to look at the baby and then back to Meredith. "Oh my god, you were pregnant, this whole time?"

"I didn't know that I was when I left, but then I did and I didn't want to come back and be the sad pregnant widow." Meredith explains getting the baby out of the carrier and handing her to Amelia.

Tears sliding down her face, Amelia takes the baby and sits down on the couch. Meredith goes over and joins her.

Arizona notices Alex helping Bailey take off his coat, so she goes over to Zola.

"Zola, you've gotten so big. I missed you." Arizona says offering the little girl a hug.

"I missed you too. We went to the beach and then Momma had a baby so we came home." Zola explains.

"I'm glad that you're home. We missed you." Arizona says again sitting down beside the little girl.

* * *

"Amelia, I'm perfectly able to take care of my own children." Meredith argues.

"Meredith, I'm going to stay the night. No discussion. You just had a baby and you need help, so I'm staying." Amelia says firmly. "We're family and in this family, we help each other. Get used to it, Mom will be here tomorrow and once she sees this little one, you may never get rid of her."

"Carolyn is welcome to stay here as long as she likes, but I'll be fine. We'll be fine. We just need to figure out a routine, now that Zola is in school." Meredith says trailing off, not wanting to discuss selling the house with Amelia just yet.

"Okay, well Alex will you drop me off since I rode out with Amelia?" Arizona asks coming back into the room after getting Bailey settled down for the night.

"Yeah, sure," he responds. "Zola, you be a good girl and I'll see you tomorrow." He says bending down to kiss the little girl. Then moving over to Meredith, he says, "Call if you need anything, but looks like Amelia's got you all set."

"Alex?" Meredith calls to him.

"Yeah Mer?" He says looking back at her from the doorway.

"Thank you," she says.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Just don't do that again." He says to her before walking out the door.

"Good night Meredith, it's really good to have you back." Arizona says crossing over to kiss Amelia goodbye before following Alex out the door.

Locking the door after them Amelia turns around, "Zola let's get you to bed." Then turning to Meredith she says, "We need to talk."

* * *

"Apparently she made me her emergency contact, so that's why they called me. Look Jo, Cristina, Meredith and I made a pact after George died and we all made each other our emergency contacts. That's all there is to it." He explains as the brunette glares at him suspiciously.

"It's just weird. I mean, what is she going to do now?" Jo asks.

"I don't know what you're asking. But she's a surgeon, so she'll come back to work. But she just had a baby remember." He reminds her.

"Right." Jo replies, still nervous about Alex and Meredith's relationship. She knows that he's in love with her, but Meredith has this weird hold on him, that makes Jo worry that he'll never really be able to commit to her, especially now that Derek's dead and Meredith has three kids and is alone.

* * *

"Amelia stayed there last night." Arizona tells Callie the next morning over coffee. "And took the day off to help her get settled and I won't be surprised if she stays out there again tonight."

"She really had a baby?" Callie replies stunned by the news. "Ugh, no wonder she disappeared. That had to be tough, of course being alone would just make it harder."

"She didn't know she was pregnant when she left, but then she didn't want to come back." Arizona explains.

"But the baby is healthy?" Callie asks.

"Oh god yes, she's perfect. She named her Ellis, after her mother." Arizona replies. "She's coming in today with the kids and the baby, so you can see for yourself."

"Oh good. Will you get Sofia out of daycare when she gets here?" Callie asks, "Because you know I'm going to be holding that baby!"

Laughing, Arizona smiles, "I'm well aware that you'll monopolize that baby."

* * *

Standing at the doorway, Arizona is laughing at Bailey and Callie fighting over who gets to hold the baby.

"It's good to be back. Better than I thought actually." Meredith says suddenly appearing beside the blonde.

Glancing over, Arizona smiles at her and laughs "God, now Callie's going to have baby fever again."

"I'm counting on it, I'll need help. Speaking of which, I'm planning on selling the house and moving back into the city." Meredith whispers, "I'm waiting for Carolyn to get here, then I'm going to tell them both."

"Well, I don't blame you, but they're not going to be happy." Arizona replies.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't understand, how can you sell the house? My son built this house for you, you can't sell it." Carolyn says firmly.

"Mom just hold on," Amelia says trying to calm her down. "If Meredith doesn't want to live here, you can't make her. This house is out in the middle of nowhere and she has small children, I wouldn't want to live here alone either."

"Thanks Amelia, but it's more than that. This house isn't a home to me without Derek." Meredith says trying to explain to them why she can't stay there.

"Where will you go?" Carolyn asks, still upset, but trying to hide it.

"I don't know yet, but I want the kids to have the kind of like that I wanted when I was their age. I want them to have a house and a yard, the school nearby. I don't want them to spend hours on a school bus or have a nanny raise them. I want to be closer to work, so I can take off for school meetings and special events." Meredith's voice cracks as she talks and Amelia reaches out to touch her arm.

"That sounds great Mer and I am going to help you anyway that I can." Amelia says supportively.

"Amy, thank you. The kids love you and it means so much to have you here. It means a lot to have you both here, it's important that the kids know you and get to know their dad through you as well as through me." Meredith says reaching out to squeeze both women's hands.

Tearing up, Carolyn looks from Amelia to Meredith and then stands up and crosses the room to pick up the baby. "I know that I just got here, but I don't want to leave. Look at this baby, she's beautiful," she says before walking over to the bay window with the baby, swaying her back to sleep.

"Meredith, maybe Mom should buy the house, I can help her with it and that way it stays in the family. It's big enough that when family visits, they can stay here. Kathleen and Nancy's kids are older now, so she can move here and help us raise the kids." Amelia says softly to Meredith.

"Help us raise the kids?" Meredith asks confused.

"Mom already loves Sofia and Arizona and I are talking about having a kid soon." Amelia replies keeping her voice down.

"Will you adopt or will one of you carry?" Meredith asks softly.

"We're not sure since we've both had failed pregnancies. We're going in for testing." Amelia whispers.

"Your pregnancy failure was a fluke, Amelia. You should carry." Carolyn says from across the room.

Closing her eyes and grimacing, Amelia just nods. "Okay Mom, but it won't hurt to get tested to make sure I'm the best option." She replies.

"Well that settles it, if you're having children I have to stay in Seattle. Meredith, sell me the house." Carolyn says firmly.

"Mom, what about your house in New York?" Amelia asks suddenly, even though this was actually her idea.

"Liz has been trying to buy it from me for years, she's already moved her practice into the old neighborhood." Carolyn replies.

* * *

"I'm selling the house to Derek's mom, so I need to figure out where I'm going to live." Meredith explains to Callie the next morning over coffee. "I came into town to hire an appraiser so we can work out a fair price for the property and I have to start dealing with all the financial stuff that I put off for the last year."

"There's a house up the street from me for sale, it may not be big enough though. You'll want the kids to each have their own rooms." Callie says thinking a loud.

Meredith nods. "Do you think I can get Alex to sell my house back to me?" She asks suddenly.

"Probably, it doesn't hurt that he and Jo fight over the house all the time. She hates that he lets everyone crash there." Callie points out.

"Okay, so I just need to talk to him about it and make sure Jo is there too." Meredith says raising her eyebrows.

"Sneaky, I love it." Callie says pulling out her pager. "Damn, I've got to go. Keep me posted!" She says pulling money from her wallet and placing it under her cup. "Bye, Mer!" The brunette says before leaning over and kissing her friend's cheek.

Shaking her head Meredith laughs remembering the time Callie was staying at the house and accidentally kissed her good bye one morning before work.

* * *

Stopping by the hospital hoping to run into Alex, Meredith instead runs into Arizona.

"Meredith, what brings you by the hospital today?" Arizona asks pulling her into the lounge.

"Have you talked to Amelia?" Meredith asks, not wanting to spill any secrets.

"No, I just got out of surgery why?", the blonde asks.

"Uh, Carolyn's decided to move to Seattle and wants to buy the house?" Meredith says, leaving out the part about it partly being because Amelia told her she wants to have a baby.

"Oh, wow. That's uh, major." Arizona comments. "I get that though, my folks would move here in a second if I had a baby, not that they don't love Sofia." She adds carefully.

"No, I get it. It's different when your child has a baby." Meredith replies, then adds, "So are you planning to have one? I mean, I know that you miscarried with Callie, but you know I miscarried too before I had Bailey."

"We've talked about it and I do want another child. But I want us to get tested to find out which one of us should carry, but I'm kind of afraid to do it. You know I'm either going to find out that I'm not the ideal one to get pregnant and then I'll be devastated. Or I'll be the ideal one and I'll be terrified." Arizona explains, covering her head in her hands.

Reaching out to the blonde, Meredith can't help but feel for her, having gone through almost the exact same feelings, the difference was that both her children were total surprises.

Raising her head up to look at Meredith, Arizona says softly, "Please don't say anything to Amelia, I haven't really talked to her about this yet." Then wiping her tears, she sits up and looks around the room and sees Alex at the door.

"Hey Alex, come on in." Arizona says waving him into the lounge.

"Mer, how's it going?" he asks, sitting down with them. Glancing over at Arizona a little concerned.

"It's good." She says unsure about bringing up the house right now. "Carolyn is fixing a huge dinner and I'm supposed to invite you and Jo out tonight. You too Arizona, but Amelia was going to tell you." Meredith adds.

"Okay cool, I'll let her know. I don't think she works late tonight." Alex replies. "Hey should we bring anything?" He asks suddenly.

"No, just come out for dinner, it's not a big deal." Meredith explains.

Picking up her phone from the table as it vibrates, Arizona excuses herself to take the call.

"Hey, I was just talking with Meredith." Arizona says as she answers the call.

"Oh, good, did she tell you about dinner tonight? I left you a message this morning." Amelia replies.

"Oh you did? I didn't see it. Yeah, I'll come out for dinner, any chance you'll come home tonight though?" Arizona asks her girlfriend.

"Oh I'm definitely coming home tonight." Amelia says, her voice dropping an octave.

"Good, I want to show you how much I missed you." Arizona says thickly into the phone.

* * *

"We are not walking in there empty handed, just stop and let me buy some flowers." Jo argues with Alex on the drive out that night.

"Okay, whatever." He says finally pulling into a strip mall with a small flower shop.

Jo jumps out and goes in, a few minutes later she walks out with a really gorgeous arrangement in a vase. Slipping back into the car, she smirks at him satisfied. "You'll see, they say don't bring anything, but they love it when you bring something."

* * *

Out on the deck, Arizona takes a moment to kiss Amelia away from the others. "Mmm, I love kissing you." Arizona says pulling back and biting her lip.

"Not as much as I love kissing you." Amelia counters. Pulling the blonde back and pressing her body against her.

"Ahem." Alex says clearing his throat at the patio door. "Sorry to interrupt, but uh, Arizona can I talk to you?"

Looking up and rolling her eyes, Amelia takes a step back from the blonde, "I'll just go then."

"No, you can stay." Alex says reaching out to stop her from leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've edited the past chapters and fixed some mistakes and hopefully it reads better. Nothing significant changed though, so don't feel like you need to re-read them.**

* * *

"Alex, what's going on?" Arizona asks sitting down on the bench and pulling Amelia down beside her.

"Meredith wants to buy the house back." He says sitting down beside them.

"Oh, that kind of makes sense that she'd want to go back to the house she knew as a home." Arizona says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but it's my home now and I don't want to sell it." He says obviously upset, "Does that make me an asshole?"

"No, it doesn't make you an asshole. You put down roots there for the first time in your life. She knows that, but she's also in a lot of pain right now and that house is probably a comfort zone for her." Arizona suggests, glancing over at Amelia for support.

"Alex, what does Jo say about it?" Amelia asks.

"I, uh, haven't told her. She'll be all for it though, she hates that house because of the open door policy." He admits to them.

"What's going on out here? Why do you all look so serious?" Jo asks walking out on to the deck to join them.

"We were just going back in." Amelia says standing up and pulling Arizona up beside her.

"Oh, don't leave because of me." Jo says as they head back into the house. "Alex?" she asks sitting down. "I saw you and Meredith talking and then you looked upset, what's going on?"

"Where would you want to live if we didn't have the house?" He asks suddenly.

"Oh, that's easy, there are these cool unfinished lofts over in the warehouse district. They're super cheap right now, but that's mostly because they aren't ready to live in yet. But there's one that has a roof access and skylights and it has a really cool floor plan, that's hard to explain." She blurts out.

Surprised that she knows so much about the place already, he asks, "Jo it sounds like you really like this place, why haven't you mentioned it?"

"Actually, I was going to tell you but then you were upset about Meredith and everything..." she says explaining, then adds "I may have, uh, I've already put on offer on it."

"You bought another place to live without telling me?" He asks loudly.

"Shh, I was going to tell you. It will be months before it's livable and we just got back together." She explains. "When I moved out and into Stephanie's I decided that I wanted my own place. It's really important to me to own something besides a car. Alex, you understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But we live together and you did it without me." He says looking down away from her.

"Alex, I did this for us." She says cupping his chin and pulling it up so she can see his face. "I have to be my own person for us to work. If I'm dependent on you, then everything is weird between us." She explains.

"Jo that's bullshit. I don't care about that, I love you and I've asked you to marry me." He says raising his voice again.

"You didn't ask me to marry you. You suggested that we get married, which is not the same thing." She counters. "Look, let's just talk about this later okay? I think we're holding up dinner." She says looking into the house and seeing people sitting at the table.

"Meredith wants to buy the house from me." He says softly.

"What did you just say?" Jo asks sitting back down beside him.

"Meredith wants the house back, so if I sell it back to her, can I move in with you?" He asks.

* * *

"Wow, the energy in that room was off the charts." Arizona comments as she drives home that night.

"I'm just glad to be getting out there. I love my family, but 48 hours of them non-stop was quite enough." Amelia says closing her eyes for a moment.

"You're mom is really moving to Seattle?" Arizona asks, glancing over to the brunette.

"I may have accidentally mentioned that we were doing fertility testing." Amelia admits, reaching over to rest her hand on Arizona's leg.

"Does Meredith know?" Arizona asks.

"I, uh, told her first, then Mom overheard," she confesses.

"Hmm, that explains why she asked me about us having a baby." Arizona replies.

"When did she ask you that?" Amelia asks.

"When I ran into her today at the hospital. She told me about your Mom wanting to buy the house and then we discussed her buying the house from Alex." The blonde explains.

"Wait, so you knew before he told us?" Amelia replies glancing over at the blonde.

"Yeah. What do you think happened when he told Jo?" Arizona asks.

"It must have gone well, because they were fine at dinner." Amelia points out.

"I wonder if she told him about the loft, that she put an offer on?" Arizona says idly.

"Did you just say that she's buying a loft?" Amelia asks turning to look fully at the blonde. "Does everyone tell you their secrets?"

Smiling, Arizona looks over at the brunette, "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

"Did Alex see the loft yet?" Arizona asks Jo as they scrub together before surgery.

"Yes, he's talking with the contractor now. Meredith and the kids are moving in with us before she comes back to work." Joe mentions and then glances at Arizona.

"Yeah, I heard that was her plan. Sounds a little cramped. How soon before the loft will be livable?" Arizona asks.

"I'm not sure. The electrical is in, but there's no plumbing yet." She explains.

Then turning off the faucet with her elbow, Arizona nods to her to head into the OR.

Standing in front of the patient, Arizona motions for Jo to step in front of her, "Dr Wilson, why don't you make the first cut, this is a bowel resection and I think you're ready."

Wordlessly, Jo steps up to the patient and picks up the scalpel and begins to make the cut.

Proudly, Arizona looks on. Just what she expected the resident to do, confidently step in and begin the procedure.

* * *

"I just did a bowel resection on a 10 year old, Dr Robbins didn't even tell me that I was going solo." Jo is recounting the surgery to Edwards.

"At least you were ready to do it. Since Herman's surgery, I have barely held a retractor with Shepherd." The resident complains.

"But you've been the OR a lot lately, she's not even letting you close?" Jo asks surprised at Stephanie's statement.

"No, she's doing everything herself." Edwards says sighing. "Maybe I should get reassigned to Robbin's service and you can go back to Alex's service."

"You can get assigned to Alex, I'm staying with Robbins." Jo says firmly.

* * *

Sitting in the Doctor's lounge for the first time in almost a year, Meredith looks over at Derek's locker. His lab coat is still hanging there, his scrub cap in the pocket. She is touched that they have left it alone, but also sad as it reminds her that he's gone. But everything in the hospital reminds her of him, she thinks as she walks over to his locker and opens it. Picking up the lab coat, she can just barely pick up his smell. Reaching into the pocket, she pulls out the scrub cap and smiles, it's the ferry boat cap. Putting it to her face, she inhales his scent more noticeable on the cap. Turning around, she sits down on the bench and puts the scrub cap on her head, carefully tucking in her hair.

In the OR, Meredith prepares to make the first cut on the patient and she glances up and shakes her head when she realizes that Alex and Callie are up there watching her. It's just an appendectomy she thinks as she looks over to see Bailey watching her.

"Ready, Dr Grey?" Bailey asks her.

Nodding Meredith makes the incision and they all breathe a sigh of relief. She's back. She's really back.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update this. I took a break and watched OITNB S3. Hoping to get this story wrapped up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Addison, just tell me already." Amelia says impatiently in her friend's office.

"Not until Arizona gets here." Addison says firmly. Moving back around her desk to distance herself from the brunette she pulls out the file and begins reviewing the results for the hundredth time.

Finally the door opens and Arizona steps into the room. Nervously, she looks at Amelia then over to Addison, "What did I miss?" she asks.

"Nothing Addie wouldn't tell me anything." Amelia says frustrated, but sitting forward on the couch, she pulls the blonde down beside her.

Clearing her voice, Addison moves around the desk and leans on it, so she can face the two women.

"Everything looks good." She says simply.

"What d-do y-you mean?" Arizona stammers.

"Arizona, you're both great candidates, but you're older, so as we discussed previously, it make sense for you to go first. I mean if you're both going to..." Addison replies, "well look take a few minutes or whatever you need, but now you just need to pick a donor and figure out when you want to get started." Addison says confidently as she moves back behind her desk and sits down.

Silently, Arizona sits stunned on the couch. Amelia doesn't know what to do, this isn't the reaction she expected.

"Arizona?" she says softly leaning forward and lightly putting her arm around the blonde.

"I just, uh, need a minute." The blonde says standing up quickly and disappearing out the door.

"Is that normal?" Amelia asks Addison. "I don't think that's a normal reaction?"

"Haven't you two talked about this?" Addison questions the brunette.

"We haven't that much, I think we both thought we'd just be picking out a surrogate." Amelia explains.

"I think you should go talk to her, unless you want me to do it?" Addison asks.

"It should be me..." Amelia says standing up and glancing at the door.

* * *

Sitting in the stairway trying to process what Addison just told her, Arizona is caught off guard when Callie sits beside her.

"What's going on? Why are sitting in the stairway?" The brunette asks.

"Addison just told me that there's no reason for me not to try again." Arizona replies.

Thinking about that a moment, Callie realizes what Arizona is actually saying, so she asks, "Are you going to try again?"

"I-I-I don't know. It may be my last chance, if I wait any longer...", the blonde says tearfully.

Moving to crouch in front of the blonde, Callie asks her "Do you want to have a baby?".

"Yes." Arizona replies quickly. "I think so."

"You do or you wouldn't have answered so quickly." Callie says taking her hands. "It's normal to be scared. Remember how scared you were the first time?"

Nodding, the blonde sits with tears running down her face.

Callie moves back up to sit beside her and wraps her arms around her and rests her chin on the blonde's head. Looking up she sees Amelia in the doorway and she nods at her.

Amelia crouches in front of them and Arizona opens her eyes, as Callie releases her and stands up.

"I think you both need to talk, so I'm going to go now." She says taking one last look at the blonde and her girlfriend.

"Arizona are you okay?" Amelia asks, moving to sit beside her.

"I-I am. I just wasn't prepared." She replies trying to explain.

"I know. It surprised me too." Amelia admits. "Look, I don't have anything else today and I checked the board and you don't either, let's just get out of here."

"I'm on call." Arizona says softly.

"Addison said that she'll switch with you." Amelia says standing up and pulling the blonde up next. "Please, let's go for a walk or something. I need to get out of this hospital and think."

"Oh, okay." Arizona says looking around the stairwell and finally getting her bearings again. Then looking down at the soft blue eyes staring at her worriedly, she adds, "Amelia, it's okay. I'm just wrapping my head around this."

"I was just surprised to see you and Callie..." Amelia says looking away from the blonde.

"She just happened to see me here, I didn't call her, if that's what you're asking." Arizona says cupping Amelia's chin and turning her face back around. "I'm glad that she did though, because she asked me if I wanted to have a baby and I said yes."

Amelia looks up at the blonde, "You do?" she asks carefully, "You're sure."

"I am sure. I'm scared as hell, but yes. I do want to have a baby." Arizona replies.

* * *

"Okay, let's compare our lists." Amelia says closing the lid of her laptop and walking over to the couch where Arizona is sitting.

"Before we do that, I want you to sit down here." The blonde says smiling.

"Okay," Amelia says sitting down carefully.

Leaning into the brunette, Arizona kisses her softly. Pulling the blonde closer to deepen the kiss, Amelia moans softly, adjusting her body, the blonde gasps.

"Mmm, that's not exactly what I had in mind..." The blonde says slipping her hands under the brunette's blouse.

"Could've fooled me." Amelia replies breathlessly.

* * *

"Did you pick a donor?" Addison asks Amelia over coffee the next morning.

"We've narrowed it down to three, will you look over their sperm analysis reports and help us pick the best candidate?" Amelia asks the redhead.

"Of course, but I'm surprised that Arizona doesn't want to do that herself." Addison replies.

"When you see the three candidates, you'll understand why she wants your opinion." Amelia says pulling out her tablet to show her.

"Oh, seriously?" Addison says laughing, typical, they each picked a donor who resembles the other and and then they have one more who could pass as Arizona's twin brother. "Okay, I'll review their analysis and let you know."

* * *

"Hey." Callie says poking her head into Arizona's office.

"Oh, Calliope." Arizona says putting her pen down and turning to face the brunette. "I need to thank you again for yesterday."

"I'm just glad I was there. Are you feeling better about things now?" Callie asks.

"I am. Still freaking out, but now we're freaking out together." The blonde says smiling.

"Good, I think?" Callie says entering the office and leaning on the desk.

"Yeah, and we have Addison reviewing the donors sperm analysis reports to help us pick the best one." Arizona adds.

"See, we probably should have done that." Callie replies, then realizes that Arizona did the analysis herself. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Relax Callie, I know what you mean and that's why I asked Addison to help." Arizona says reaching out to touch her arm.

Relaxing Callie looks over and sees a calendar on Arizona's desk. "I don't mean to pry, but I just realized that Sofia's birthday is eight months away, when are you going to ...?

"Probably in about three weeks", Arizona replies.

"This is so great, I'm really happy for you." Callie says smiling broadly at her. "Not to mention, Sofia is going to go nuts when she finds out."

Nervously, Arizona looks up at the soft brown eyes smiling at her and bursts into tears again.

"Arizona?" Callie says moving over to put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I just... I just thought about how we never told Sofia about my first pregnancy," she says dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her lab coat.

"Are you sure you're not ovulating right now?" Callie asks carefully.

"I shouldn't be, but maybe I should check. I've been really emotional, I guess that would explain it." Arizona says grabbing a box from her desk and heading to her private bathroom.

"You've already bought ovulation tests?" Callie asks as she closes the door behind her.

A few minutes go by and the door pops open, "Shit, I am ovulating right now." She says sitting back down and grabbing the phone to call Addison.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: sorry for the long hiatus, hoping to get a new routine down, so I can write at least once a week. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I know it's kind of short but I like where it's headed and hope to get one more loaded this week for you.**_

"Now just lay still for about 15 minutes." Amelia says after she finishes the insemination. They decided to try the intrauterine procedure so that Amelia could inject the sperm. Not quite making a baby the old fashioned way, but as close as they can get.

Unable to stop smiling, Amelia pulls a chair closer to the blonde and then leans over to kiss her. "I love you," she says softly pulling away from the light kiss.

"I love you too." Arizona says, deep blue eyes staring intently at the brunette.

"We're making a baby." Amelia says excitedly.

Reaching over to take the brunette's hand and squeeze it, the blonde says "We're making a family." Then she closes her eyes a moment to focus.

Amelia too takes a moment to close her eyes and picture a pregnant Arizona, which causes a large smile to flood her face. Opening her eyes, she sees a similar smile on the blonde's face.

"I just pictured you pregnant and waddling around our house." Amelia says teasing her.

Tears leak down the blonde's face as she turns away and tries to contain them.

"Arizona, Arizona!" Amelia says moving around the bed to the other side to face her, "Stop thinking about the miscarriage. We agreed to only think positive thoughts in here." She says softly to the blonde.

"I know, I just can't help but ..." her voice trails off as Amelia interjects.

"Shh, now close your eyes and picture yourself with a little baby bump, fuller breasts ... okay, that's distracting me now." She says which makes the blonde smile and laugh a little, so Amelia leans over and kisses her, "that's better."

* * *

Addison sits outside the treatment room watching the clock. It's been almost 20 minutes and she reluctantly agreed to let Amelia perform the procedure, but she's planning to do the next one herself. Well, should there need to be a next one. They haven't agreed to a double insemination, but Addison has strongly recommended it. Finally the door opens and Amelia beckons the doctor to enter the room.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asks as she approaches the blonde on the treatment table.

"Good, no cramping at all." Arizona replies sitting up on her elbows.

Moving to the foot of the table, Addison lifts up the gown and examines her. "I still think we should continue to monitor you and inseminate again at the next ovulation cycle."

Arizona glances over at Amelia, they've discussed this multiple times and haven't been able to decide what to do, but now that they are here at this point, the blonde realizes that she is reluctant to go through this again if this is unsuccessful, so she nods and says, "Okay."

"Okay?" Amelia asks.

Looking from Addison to Amelia, Arizona adds, "I don't know if I can do this again."

"Okay." Amelia repeats and moves closer to take the blonde's hand.

* * *

It's been four days since the insemination and Arizona is positive that it took. She just knows that she's pregnant. Addison has advised them to wait two weeks before taking a pregnancy test, but Arizona is dying to find out. She's sitting in her office staring at the test when Alex enters.

"It's too early to test." He says moving to lean on the desk.

"I know." She replies looking up at her friend.

"If you test and it's negative, you'll start freaking. And it's too early to be accurate." He reminds her, then he reaches over and opens her desk drawer and grabs the test and tosses it into the drawer.

Looking up at him, she smiles. "Thanks Karev."

"Now let's go, I've got a consult for you." He says standing up and waiting for her to do the same.

* * *

Day ten, Arizona is again sitting at her desk staring at the pregnancy test when Amelia enters the office.

"Did you test yet?" She asks crossing the room to see the stick, it shows positive.

"I'm pregnant," Arizona says smiling. Then standing up and pulling the smaller brunette to her, she adds, "We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant!" Amelia repeats softly into the light kiss.

Arizona wraps around her and deepens the kiss.

"Ahem." Addison says from the doorway.

Entering the room, she takes Arizona's arm and pushes her into the chair and pulls out a kit to take her blood. "Just couldn't wait, could you?" She asks, smiling at them both. "I'll let you know in a few hours." She says shaking her head as she leaves the room with the vial of blood.

* * *

In the cafeteria later that day, Callie can't help but notice a glowing Arizona. "Oh my god, you're pregnant", she says sitting down at the table.

"I am." Arizona says smiling.

"Wow. You look amazing." Callie says admiring the glow of her ex.

"Jeez, you're blinding everyone, turn it down a notch." Alex says teasing her as he sits down at the table. Then he leans over and nudges her with his shoulder.

"You're one to talk." Callie says laughing at him. He's so happy for Arizona, you'd think he was the father, she thinks to herself. Then looks back and forth at the two of them wondering who she used for the donor. There's no way she'd use Karev, they are like brother and sister, not to mention what that would do to his relationship with Wilson. Callie shakes her head to clear it and then looks up to find them both staring at her.

"Sorry, just thinking..." She says a little embarrassed.

"Calliope, it's not what you think." Arizona says glancing over at Karev. "He didn't, I mean, Alex isn't the donor."

"It's not any of my business." Callie says apologizing.

"It's okay for you to ask." Arizona replies, "But we don't know the donor."

"For the record, I would have said yes." Alex says taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Maybe the next one." Arizona says teasing him.

"You're going to have another one?" Callie asks surprised.

"Not me, Amelia." Arizona says taking a bite of her salad.

"What about me?" Amelia asks joining them.

"Alex just offered to donate for the next one." Arizona replies leaning over to kiss her.

"He what?" Amelia asks pulling back confused.

"I didn't say that, I said that I would have said yes to this one. I mean look at us, we'd make a helluva kid together." He says smiling at Arizona.

"So you don't think you and I would make a helluva kid?" Amelia asks.

"You and I wouldn't mix well. That kid would be screwed up." He says taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." Callie says standing up, "This conversation just went off the rails."

"We're too much alike. We both need Arizona to chill us out." Alex continues explaining his point.

Looking from Alex and back to Arizona, Amelia has to admit he's right. "You may be right." She says agreeing with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just realized that Seattle's best was rated M, so I've updated this one to reflect that and as hard as it is to write the sexy times, it's also hard to not write them.**

* * *

"Oh my god," Amelia says when she sees Arizona emerge from the shower. "You're so beautiful." She says crossing the room to caress the much larger baby bump.

"I just kind of popped over night." She says looking in the mirror admiring her new profile.

"Not to mention..." Amelia says thickly as she cups the much larger breasts and nuzzles her neck.

"Um, I've got to get ready..." Arizona says covering the brunette's hands and stopping the caresses.

"Addison will understand, if we're late." Amelia says kissing her neck.

Shaking her head to clear it, Arizona pulls away. "Amelia, this is the 3D sonogram. I don't want to be late." She says biting her lip nervously.

Stepping back, Amelia finally realizes what's going on. "Okay, let's get dressed and go see our baby." She says kissing the blonde softly and letting her pass to get dressed.

* * *

"You've followed the test prep instructions?" Addison asks as they sit down in her office.

"Yes, I've drank the appropriate amounts of water. I could barely make through an appy the other day, I needed to pee so badly." Arizona complains.

"Now you understand that I'm going to perform the scan and neither of you will see it until it's complete. Any number of things can show up on this scan and not all of them are worth worrying about. This test will show everything and I don't need either of you freaking out until I have a chance to fully evaluate everything." Addison replies.

Nodding in agreement, Arizona and Amelia look at each other nervously. As much as they want the scan, they are terrified of it as well.

Standing up Addison comes around the desk, "Okay, you go get ready for the test and I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"Hmm," Addison says as she moves the wand across Arizona's belly. "Do you want to know the sex?" She asks.

Glancing over at Amelia, Arizona nods yes. but Amelia replies, "Not yet. Can we wait until you finish you're exam?"

Worried about Amelia's response, Arizona reaches over and takes her hand and squeezes it.

After several more passes with the wand, Addison takes a screenshot and flips the monitor over. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet your baby."

"He's beautiful." Amelia says softly.

Reaching out to touch the screen, Arizona gasps, "Hi baby," she says softly.

* * *

"How did it go?" Callie asks later over lunch with Arizona.

"So amazing, Calliope. He's healthy and beautiful." Arizona says softly tearing up.

"He? Oh my god, you're having a boy?" Callie exclaims excitedly.

Pulling out the a copy of the screenprint, Arizona passes across the table.

Callie picks it up and looks at it and a huge smile crosses her face, "He's perfect. I-I-I can't wait to meet him." She says beaming at her ex.

"Well, I'm only at 28 weeks, so you're going to have to wait a little longer." Arizona replies teasing her.

"So you look amazing." Callie replies, glancing up to see Amelia approaching them.

"She does look amazing." Amelia says leaning over to kiss the blonde lightly as she sits down. Then seeing the printout, Amelia picks it up and smiles. "Hi baby!" she says to the picture.

Arizona can't help but laugh and Callie joins her.

"You guys are going to be amazing parents." Callie blurts out.

"Awe, thanks Callie." Arizona says reaching over to lightly squeeze her hand.

"We are totally going to rock parenthood." Amelia says confidently, glancing over at Arizona.

* * *

"Mom, did you get the link?" Arizona asks that night on the phone.

"Yes, Arizona. He's perfect. We're so happy. Now when can we come out to see you?" Barbara asks her daughter.

"I'm going off of surgical rotation next week, so you can come visit any time. We've got the nursery almost finished, but Amelia needs help with the furniture. She insisted on buying it unassembled." Arizona replies.

"Well, your Dad would be thrilled to help her with that Arizona," Barbara offers.

"I think she'd love that too." Arizona replies happily. "Just let us know when you're coming. Oh and Nicole insists that you both stay in her guest room, since ours is now the nursery."

"We don't want to be any trouble, we can stay in a hotel," Barbara replies.

"Mom, it's no trouble. Nicole is like family and she'd love to have you stay with her as long as you like." Arizona reminds her mother.

"Well okay, it is so nice to be right down the hall from you. Tell her we'd love to stay with her," she relents. "Now tell me how you're doing. Are you getting enough sleep? How are you feeling?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm surrounded by doctors all the time and I am a doctor, you may recall." Arizona replies teasing her mother.

"Can't I just be allowed to worry about my daughter pregnant with her first child?" Barbara asks simply.

"Yes, yes you can be worried. But don't worry too much, okay?" Arizona advises her mother. Taking a deep breath, Arizona wishes that she'd told her mother about the first pregnancy, but now is not the time. So she quickly changes the subject. "Sofia will be so happy that you're coming to visit."

"Oh I bet she's excited about the baby. Have you told her that it's a boy yet?" Barbara asks.

"Not yet, we're going to tell her tomorrow night. She's with Callie tonight." Arizona explains.

"What about names Arizona? Have you picked out a name yet for my grandson?" Daniel booms into the phone.

"Oh Dad, yes we have. His name will be Timothy Derek. Now we just need to figure out the rest of it." Arizona admits.

"You two should get married before he's born." Daniel suggests.

"Daniel! That isn't for you to say. Maybe they haven't decided to get married yet. Have you?" Barbara asks.

"Mom, Dad, we have talked about it. But we are going to wait until after he's born." Arizona explains.

* * *

"Amelia?" Arizona calls out confused. She laid down for a nap after talking to her parents and she's surprised that the brunette didn't wake her when she got home.

"Hey," Amelia says appearing in the doorway, smiling at the blonde.

"How long have you been home? Why didn't you wake me?", she asks raising herself up on an elbow.

"I figured that you needed the sleep," she replies, "and I made dinner."

Struggling to sit up, Arizona groans, "this is getting ridiculous."

Amelia crosses the room to help her and can't help but laugh. "Oh my god, this is going to get interesting. Did Callie say anything when you asked her about a new prosthetic?" Amelia asks.

"I forgot to ask her." Arizona admits as Amelia carefully helps pull her to her feet. "But this leg still feel fine."

"Okay, I'll mention it to her then. You've gained another 10 pounds this week and you have ten weeks left. I just don't want you to fall or have any problems." Amelia replies reaching up to move a stray blonde curl from her face.

"I know, I know. It's weird though, this not having any control over your body." Arizona replies, then flinches.

"Did he kick?" Amelia asks moving her hand over the blonde's abdomen and smiling, when she feels the little foot. "Oh my god, his foot is right here!"

Smiling at the brunette's excitement, Arizona sighs happily, "I love you Amelia Shepherd."

Looking up at the blonde, Amelia stands up on her tip toes to kiss her. Laughing she admits, "Oh my god if you get any bigger, I won't be able to do that!"

"The baby's coming between us already?" Arizona teases.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry." Amelia teases back. "Now let's go have dinner." Amelia says taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

Entering the room, Arizona gasps. Amelia has set out a beautiful dinner table with candles and sparkling white cranberry juice in champagne glasses.

"What's all this?" She asks surprised as she turns around and Amelia has pulled out her chair to help her sit down.

"Just sit down. I made your favorites. Chicken Alfredo with bacon and peas, garlic bread and cherry cobbler with chocolate ice cream for dessert." Amelia says pulling the plates out of the oven warmer and bringing them over, then going back in to get the basket of bread.

"This is amazing, thank you." Arizona says leaning over to kiss the brunette as she sits down beside her.

Picking up her glass, Amelia gestures for the blonde to do the same. "To the life we love and spending it with those we love." She says simply and then they clink glasses.

Beaming at the brunette, Arizona can barely contain her happiness, when all of the sudden she realizes that there's a small box beside her plate. "What is this? Amelia?" She asks turning to see Amelia smiling broadly with tears in her eyes.

"Arizona Robbins... Will you marry me?" The brunette asks as she reaches out to take the blonde's hands.

"Oh! Yes. Amelia, yes!" She exclaims as Amelia opens the box and slips the ring on her finger.

Looking at her hand surprised that the ring fits, Arizona leans over and kisses her again. "I thought we were waiting?" She gushes confused, but happy.

"I love you so much, I really don't want to wait. Beside, we can't have you walking around pregnant without at least a ring on your finger." Amelia admits.

"Amelia, I love you too, but we talked about this. I don't want to be pregnant in our wedding photos." Arizona reminds her.

"Then we don't take photos and we don't tell anyone, then we have the wedding in the Spring." Amelia suggests.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait, is that a ring?" Callie asks the next morning as she watches Arizona take a sip of her coffee.

Nodding yes, Arizona realizes that she should have told Callie first.

"It's gorgeous. Have you set a date?" Callie asks.

"Well, actually we're going to do it next week." Arizona says quietly.

"What?" Callie asks. "You and Shepherd are getting married next week?"

"Shhh," Arizona says. "Yes, we're going to have a ceremony and everything in the Spring after the baby, but next week we're going to go ahead and get married." She explains, so the baby is born with two parents.

"Wow, that's smart. I wish that we would've had that option." Callie says without thinking. Then realizing what she's just said, she adds, "Not that it changes anything."

"I know what you mean and I get it. It does make things easier. Amelia can just be listed on the birth certificate, she doesn't have to adopt our baby." Arizona admits.

"Arizona, I'm so happy for you. Let me know if there's anything that I can do to help." Callie replies.

"Well, actually there is something. My parents are coming next week and we're surprising them with the ceremony. Would it be too much to ask for you to pick them up at the airport?"

"I love your parents, Arizona. I'd be happy to pick them up from the airport. Where are they staying?" Callie asks.

"They are staying with Nicole. Are you sure that you don't mind?" The blonde asks again.

"Arizona, it's not a problem. I'd love to pick them up and drop them off at Nicole's. Does she still hide the key in the same place?" Callie asks.

"Yes, it's still in the plant down the hall by the elevator." Arizona replies.

"Okay, just send me their flight info and I'll make sure that they are picked up and delivered to Nicole's condo." Callie replies.

"Thank you so much. Now I'm debating on whether I should call Mrs Shepherd and tell her what's going on." Arizona admits to Callie.

"You mean, Amelia hasn't told her mother about the engagement yet?" Callie asks.

Shaking her head no, Arizona then adds, "I don't think she's told her about any of it yet."

"She doesn't know that you're pregnant?" Callie asks incredulously.

"No, we've spoken on the phone, but I haven't seen her in a few months now." Arizona explains.

"Wow." Callie shakes her head. "She's going to flip. You should tell her."

"Oh god, no. I'm not telling her." Arizona replies. "I just don't get why Amelia insisted on not telling her and now it's going to be a huge deal."

"Uh yeah." Callie agrees. "She will be so happy for you, I don't understand why Amelia hasn't told her."

Thinking for a moment, she adds. "Maybe you should just let Carolyn know that your parents are visiting, then maybe Amelia will tell her the rest." Callie suggests.

* * *

"I don't understand why you haven't told your mother." Arizona says over dinner the next night.

Amelia looks up at her and then down at her plate. "At first, I didn't want to tell her just in case something went wrong. Then I didn't tell her because I was afraid that she'd be mad that I didn't tell her. Now it's been so long that there's no way that she's not going to be upset and I don't know what to do." Amelia confesses softly.

"Okay." Arizona replies softly reaching out to caress her arm. "I'll let her know."

"No, I should tell her. Thank you though for offering, but she's my Mom, so I need to tell her." Amelia says reaching out to squeeze the blonde's hand.

"Amelia, why don't you just invite her over and we'll tell her together." Arizona suggests.

"One look at you and they'll be nothing to tell her." Amelia replies.

"Exactly!" Arizona says smiling broadly.

* * *

"So when do they arrive?" Nicole asks the blonde the next day when she stops by.

"On Wednesday, Callie is picking them up and will let you know when they leave the airport." Arizona explains.

"It's kind of early for them to visit, you're only at 28 weeks." Nicole comments.

"Yeah, but Mom can't wait to see me pregnant. She never thought that I'd have kids let alone get pregnant and she missed out on Callie's pregnancy with Sofia for obvious reasons." Arizona replies.

"Well, it's understandable that she'd want to see her only daughter during her pregnancy." Nicole admits. "Now where's Amelia's mother? Didn't she move here?

"Um, yeah she does live here in Seattle. She actually bought the house that Derek built from Meredith, but Amelia hasn't told her yet that we're having a baby." Arizona explains.

"What the hell? Why wouldn't she tell her?" Nicole asks.

"I miscarried once before, when I was with Callie. So, uh, we were worried that it may happen again, so we didn't tell anyone at first. But then I started to show and it was obvious." Arizona replies.

"Obvious, yes. I think I heard you pregnant for god's sake." Nicole exclaims, "So how has Amelia's Mom not figured it out?"

"Well, she hasn't seen me for one." Arizona responds, then adds, "But she's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Perfect way to break the news and distract her all at once. Your idea?" Nicole asks.

"Why do you think it was my idea?" Arizona counters.

"Because you're subtle like that Robbins!" Nicole says laughing.

* * *

They stand side by side before the closed door, glancing back and forth before Amelia finally leans over and opens it.

"Hello Mom." She says as she opens the door wide enough for her mother to see Arizona.

"Amelia, I was so surprised that you invited me to dinner here." Carolyn says as she greets her daughter, then she sees Arizona and she stops dead in her tracks.

"Arizona? Oh my god!" She exclaims as she embraces the blonde. "Why am I just now finding out about this?" She says moving in to embrace her. "What are you 3rd trimester?"

Nodding yes, Arizona tears up.

"Amelia Shepherd why the hell am I just now finding out about this?" Carolyn asks sternly.

"Mom, I can explain..." Amelia begins.

"Carolyn," Arizona interrupts, "I miscarried my last baby...so we waited to tell you."

"Arizona, you miscarried? Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but it doesn't mean anything about your second. Did you not talk with Addison about this?" Carolyn asks looking from one to the other.

"Mom, of course we talked with Addison. We had her run tests on both of us before the insemination." Amelia explains.

"I see, so Addison knew about this and didn't tell me?" Carolyn states flatly.

"Mom, she was bound by patient confidentiality." Amelia reminds her.

"I see. Well Arizona, you look beautiful. Has your mother seen you?" Carolyn asks turning to the blonde and ignoring her daughter.

"Well, Mom and Dad are coming on Wednesday." Arizona replies. "We've been Skyping but she can't take it any longer, she wants to see me."

"That's completely understandable. There's something quite special about seeing your daughter pregnant." Carolyn explains.

"Mom, I am so sorry." Amelia says trying to enter the conversation again. "Please sit down, there's more that I need to tell you."

"More? Amelia what else could you possibly..." She asks, then grabs Arizona's hand and looks at the ring.

"Amelia Shepherd! I have deluded myself that I have missed out on so many parts of your life, because you lived so far away, but now I live right here and I'm still missing them." Carolyn says sadly, sitting down on the couch.

"Mom, I-I-I just am not good at this. I don't know why, I just uh, didn't think you'd care as much about it, you have lots of grandkids." Amelia says trying to explain.

"I didn't raise you to be this obtuse. I care very much about you and your happiness, Amy. You're my child. I want all of my children to be happy and you finally seem happy. Baby, please tell me are you happy?" Carolyn asks.

"Mom, I am happy. So, so very happy. In fact, we are going to the courthouse on Thursday to get married, but then we'll have a big ceremony and celebration next spring after the baby is born." Amelia explains.

"I don't understand. You're getting married, but not celebrating it until next year?" Carolyn asks confused.

"It's me. I don't want to be pregnant in our wedding pictures." Arizona says trying to explain it.

Laughing, Carolyn replies, "Well, you aren't the first bride to be pregnant on her wedding day."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry it took so long to get back to this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have another one for you tomorrow!_**

* * *

"Are they here?" Amelia asks as she enters Arizona's office.

"Callie just texted that she's stuck in traffic on the way to drop them off." Arizona says spinning around in the chair.

"I missed you this morning." Amelia says as she moves into the room and then stops and puts her hands up to her mouth and laughs.

"It's not funny. I don't have anything to wear now. Thank god that Callie grabbed these scrubs last week and told me to keep them on hand. I didn't even know they made maternity scrubs." Arizona says as she struggles to move to the edge of her chair.

Amelia can't help but laugh a little more. "You're huge." She sputters through the laughter.

"Thanks. Stop being an ass and help me out of this chair." Arizona says as the brunette moves in to help her.

"Jeez, you need a crane?" Alex asks from the doorway before moving in to help her stand up.

"Funny Alex. No, but I do need a ride over to the condo. I'm done for the day and it's obvious that I need to start working from home like we planned," the blonde admits sadly.

"I can't leave just yet, but I want to stop by and see your folks." Alex says as he hovers over her, unsure that she should even be walking around.

Taking an unsteady step forward, Arizona smiles. "Okay, get me a chair and I'll have Callie check out this leg. It doesn't feel right. I'm admitting it, so just get me a chair for now."

Smiling, Alex darts out the door and to Arizona's surprise comes right back with one that is all decked out by her peds kids.

"Oh my god, Alex. That is freaking awesome!" The blonde exclaims as she turns to sit down in it.

"I kind of figured this day would come, so last week I had the kids decorate it for you and I've kept in the supply room down the hall just waiting for you to need it." He explains.

"Well thank you. You know how much I hate these things, but at least this one is special for me," the blonde admits.

"Okay, well let's get you home. I have time to run you there now." Amelia says smiling and happy that this went well. Mouthing a thank you to Alex, she pushes the blonde out of the room and down the hall.

"Oh wait, I need to tell Owen that I'm leaving." Arizona says as they approach the elevator, it opens and Owen is standing there.

"Oh Robbins, I was just on my way to see you." He begins, then steps aside as Amelia wheels her into the elevator.

"I think it's time Owen, I can barely stand up. I think I gained 10 more pounds today," the blonde jokes.

"How is the prosthetic holding up?" He asks.

"It doesn't feel right, so I'm going to have Callie evaluate it before I use it any more." She admits.

"Good, good. Well that chair is fun, the kids did a good job." He says chuckling a bit.

Smiling Arizona looks up and says, "Okay, so I'm working from home for the rest of the week or until I can walk again."

"I'll send you that paperwork that we discussed and the projects that have been submitted to the board for evaluation. It will be a big help to get those evaluated and onto the next board agenda." Owen remarks as the doors open and Amelia pushes Arizona out of the elevator.

As they go down the hall, Arizona wants to stop at the daycare. "Maybe we could just see her for a minute, I know Callie's bringing her over tonight for dinner."

"As if we could sneak past her in this get up." Amelia says laughing as they stop at the doorway and Sofia looks up and runs across the room.

"Momma! Oh your chair is pretty." Sofia says leaning across her lap for a kiss.

"Oh baby, I can't reach you." Arizona says laughing at how big she's gotten.

"Here Sof, let me give you a boost." Amelia offers locking the wheels on the chair and helping the little brown eyed girl climb up onto her mother's lap.

"Momma, is Timothy coming soon?" Sofia asks as she plays with a long blonde lock.

"Yes, sweetheart. Timothy will be here in a few weeks. Are you ready to be a big sister?"

Nodding yes, Sofia looks up at Amelia, "Amelia you'll be Timothy's mom too but you're not my mom."

"Yes, but you know that I'm a little bit your mom too, if you want me to be." Amelia says leaning over to run her hand over the brown locks.

"Okay, so will Mami be a little bit Timothy's mom?" Sofia asks trying to figure it all out.

Arizona looks stunned by that question and looks up at Amelia for help.

"Maybe if she wants to be. Sofia, we don't have to figure this all out today. But the important thing is that we all love you and can't wait for Timothy to be born, so we can love him too." Amelia says squatting down to look directly into the eyes of the five year old.

"Sofia, Momma's got to go home now because Grandma and Grandpa are visiting. Mami will bring you over later for dinner, okay big girl?" Arizona says kissing her daughter's head as she talks.

"I want to see Grandma and Grandpa now. I don't want to stay in daycare." Sofia says looking up with her sad little brown eyes that melt Arizona every time.

"I kind of figured this would happen." Amelia says into Arizona's ear. "Let's go ahead and take her with us, it will save Callie a trip back to the hospital."

Nodding and looking up at the brunette, Arizona turns back to her daughter and says, "Okay Sofia. Go get your things and we'll all go home together.

Amelia walks over to the desk and tell the attendant that they are going to take Sofia out for the day and she does the paperwork. Then Sofia walks up to her and hands Amelia her bag so that she can put her jacket on.

Arizona watches the scene unfold before her and tears up. Damn it everything makes me cry, this is ridiculous, Arizona thinks as she wipes the tears with her lab coat. "Oh crap, I still have on my lab coat." She says to herself.

"Hey, I have one more surprise for you." Amelia says as they roll out the door and up to a brand new dark green Subaru wagon.

"You traded in the TT?" Arizona asks incredulously.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I just got another parking space for us at the condo and we'll need this. It'll be easier for us to get the kids in and out of and your Q5 is kind of too tall for me to get the kids in and out of. Plus look how much easier it is for you to get in and out of." Amelia says watching the blonde easily transfer from the chair to the car.

Looking around the interior, she is surprised to see that Amelia already has a toddler seat in place and an infant seat.

"Oh my god, you are so prepared." Arizona says as Amelia sits down beside her. "I love you so much."

Kissing the blonde back lightly on the lips, Amelia responds, "I love you too."

* * *

Just as Callie is about to leave, there's a knock at the door. She opens it and in walks Sofia.

"Hi Mami, are Grandma and Grandpa here?" The little girl asks running up to her.

"Sofia!" Barbara exclaims as she sees the little girl.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Sofia squeals as she runs over to them.

Callie laughs and then pokes her head out of the door to see Amelia and Arizona coming down the hall.

"What happened?" Callie asks going into doctor mode.

"Nothing. The leg just felt weird so I'm in the chair because I didn't want to fall." Arizona says annoyed.

"Oh and she gained another ten pounds today!" Amelia says teasing her.

Hearing Arizona's voice, Barbara rushes over to the door to see her. "Oh baby, you're beautiful."

"Mom. It's so good to see you." Arizona says tearfully.

"Daniel, come see your daughter." Barbara calls out to him.

"I'm right here. Good lord, are you sure you're not carrying twins?" He asks as he peeks around the door.

"Thanks Dad." Arizona replies, wiping another tear from her face and laughing a little bit.

"No twins on the last ultrasound." Addison says walking up on them.

"Addison, have you met Colonel Robbins and his wife Barbara?" Amelia says introducing them.

"No, I haven't. Colonel, Barbara, I'm Addison Shepherd." She says stepping up to shake Daniel's hand and then Barbara gives her a hug.

"Addison, why are you here?" Arizona asks.

"I ran into Karev and he said you were starting your leave today. Imagine my surprise, what with being your doctor and all." Addison says conveying her annoyance.

"Oops, sorry. It just seemed obvious when I could barely walk back to the office after rounds and then couldn't even stand up by myself and hour later." Arizona explains.

"Okay, okay. Well, can I at least take you a moment and examine you and make sure everything is fine?" Addison asks, taking the handles on the chair.

"Can I come with you?" Barbara asks.

Addison looks at Arizona and shrugs, so Arizona nods and Barbara follows.

"Well, I'm coming too. I want to look at your prosthetic." Callie says following them both down the hall.

Taking Sofia hand, Daniel says, "Sofia and I will stay here and work on this pile of cookies for Nicole."

"Dad! Not too many cookies, you'll spoil her dinner." Arizona calls out to everyone's surprise.

Noticing the looks from her Mom and Callie, she shrugs, "What?" she asks.

Tearfully Barbara starts laughing, then Callie joins her.

* * *

After the quick examination at Addison's it was decided that Callie and Barbara would go to Arizona and Amelia's and begin dinner, while Arizona laid down for a nap and Amelia ran back to the hospital to finish up her day after dropping Sofia and Daniel off at the park down the street to work off their cookies.

Walking back into the hospital, Amelia is surprised to run right in to her own mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm looking for you." Carolyn replies.

"Everyone is at the condo, if you want to go there. Callie and Arizona's mom are starting dinner. Arizona is laying down." Amelia explains.

"Is everything okay? Meredith said you had to take her home in a wheelchair." She asks concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine. The chair was just a precaution. Her prosthetic didn't feel right and she didn't want to risk falling. Callie's looked at it and thinks she may have a solution, but it may be that she needs to stay home until the baby comes." Amelia explains.

"Did Addie examine her? The baby is fine though?" Carolyn asks.

"Yes, Addie examined her and the baby is fine. Arizona did gain a few more pounds and that is probably why the leg isn't feeling right." The brunette says reaching out to squeeze her mother's hand. "Mom, she's fine. Go ahead to the house. Oh and would you mind stopping at the park and seeing if Daniel and Sofia are ready to go home? I'm sure he's fine walking back to the house, but he has had a long day traveling out here." She explains.

Leaning over to hug her daughter, Carolyn says sweetly, "I'm so proud of you Amy. I was so worried that you wouldn't have this. You seem really happy, baby. Are you? Are you happy with all of this?"

Hugging her mother tightly, Amelia pulls back and looks her in the eye, "I didn't even know that I wanted all of this, but now I can't even imagine not having it. I am so happy, Momma." She says tearfully.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update, the other story I'm writing is research heavy and it's been taking all my writing time. But here's a short chapter to get us back into this story. I should have more this week._**

* * *

Walking into the condo with Daniel and Sofia, Carolyn is delighted to see everyone so happy. Nicole is sitting at the breakfast bar talking with Arizona, while Callie and Barbara are cooking.

"Mom!" Arizona calls out when she spots Carolyn. "I see that you've met my father, now I want to introduce my mother, Barbara. Mom this is Amelia's mother Carolyn." The blonde says introducing them.

"Barbara, it is a pleasure to meet you." Carolyn says greeting her warmly.

Then moving into the kitchen Carolyn smiles at Callie and then moves in for a hug, "Calliope, I am always happy to see you, especially when you're in the kitchen."

"Mom, don't make it sound like we can't cook." Amelia says from the doorway.

"You're home!" Arizona exclaims.

"Amelia, you do cook and surprisingly well. But I am referring to the times that Calliope would come out to Meredith's and cook for us. Such a wonderful friend, I hope you stop by and cook for her now that she's in the house." Carolyn remarks.

Smiling and laughing Callie replies, "We do and I'm not going to let her cook. She can barely make macaroni and cheese."

Turning around as Amelia comes up to her, Arizona kisses her softly. "What happened? I thought you were going to be a quite a bit later?" The blonde asks.

"I ran into Edwards and asked her to finish the rounds. She'll page me if anything comes up." Amelia says, returning the kiss, "Besides, my pregnant fiance needs me tonight." She whispers teasingly into the blonde's ear.

"We should toast to the engagement!" Barbara says loudly.

"Wait just a moment," Arizona says holding her hands up and gesturing for Sofia to come over to her. "Mija, go get the box that I gave you earlier." Arizona says in Spanish to her daughter.

Nodding the little girl darts down the hall and returns a few minutes later with a small box, that she hands over to Arizona with a smile. Opening the box Arizona takes out a ring and turns around to Amelia and then looks down at Sofia, "Mija, do you remember what we wanted to ask Amelia?"

Nodding the little girl takes the ring and walks over to Amelia and holds it out to her, "Amy will you marry my Momma?"

Nodding, Amelia puts the ring on, picks up Sofia and walks over to Arizona and kisses her. "Yes, Sof. I will marry your Momma."

Everyone claps and Callie walks around the counter to hug them both. "I am so happy for both of you." She says sincerely, "and thank you for including me."

Then turning to Sofia she says in Spanish, "You were great Mija!"

Barbara and Carolyn take a moment to admire their daughters and their new family. "Okay, so what is the plan for tomorrow?" Carolyn asks.

"Tomorrow?" Callie asks looking around the room.

"We're getting married at city hall tomorrow." Arizona replies. "It's not a big deal, we just wanted to do it before the baby is born."

"Uh, that is kind of a big deal Arizona." Callie remarks. "I thought you were waiting until the Spring?"

"I don't want to wait and she doesn't want to be pregnant in the wedding photos, so we're doing both. A quick ceremony tomorrow to make it legal, then a big wedding at Mom's house in the woods in the Spring." Amelia replies.

* * *

Finishing wrapping up the leftovers and fussing over Carolyn and Barbara doing the dishes, Callie finally looks at her watch and realizes that she should head home.

Stopping at the couch where Arizona and Amelia are sitting, she asks playfully, "Okay, so Arizona are you going to come to the lab first thing so that I can get you a leg to stand on for your ceremony?"

Laughing at her, Arizona nods yes. "I'll be there around 9, after your rounds?" The blonde says reaching up to squeeze her hand.

"Better make it 9:30." Callie says returning the squeeze and smiling at them both. Leaning over she hugs each of them and congratulates them again.

Then she walks over to Sofia asleep on Daniel's lap and asks, "Do you want me to put her to bed?"

"No, no Cal. I'll put her to bed. Just get yourself home safe." He replies, reaching up to squeeze her hand. Then bending over Callie gives him a brief hug and kiss goodbye.

Walking out of the condo and down the hall, she feels suddenly feels sad and then she pauses at Addison's door and knocks lightly.

"Hey?" Addison says opening the door and seeing her friend standing there tearful. "Come in." She says grabbing her hand and dragging her into the room.

"Callie are you okay?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, I just spent the evening at Arizona's, her parents are in town and she's pregnant and Sofia asked Amelia to marry her, I just am so happy for them, but at the same time, it's really sad for me, because I don't have that. But I'm so happy that Sofia has it, has them, all of them." Callie just blurts it all out and it takes Addison a second to process it.

"Sofia asked Amelia to marry her?" The redhead asks.

"No, Sofia asked Amelia to marry her Momma." Callie explains, "It was so sweet."

Nodding, Addison pulls the Latina in for a hug. "You're an amazing person and you'll find someone and have that again."

"I hope so. I mean, I am so happy for them, but at the same time that couldn've been my life. It should've been my life. Why couldn't Arizona and I figure this out together. She's obviously capable of it, look at what she's done on her own?" Callie asks as she plops down on Addison's couch. "Why couldn't she do that with me?"

"We need wine." Addison says moving over to the cabinet and pulling down two glasses.

Then coming back over and handing a glass to Callie the redhead remarks, "It's hard to see an ex in a new relationship, I get that. Hell, I totally get that. The first time that I saw Derek being loving with Meredith, I couldn't stand it. If he had acted that way towards me, we would probably have had kids and still be together." Addison says pausing to take a long sip of wine.

"I understand all that. And I wasn't the same person with Erica, that I was with Arizona. But when it was good, it was really good with Arizona. The bad was just too much, I guess." She says sighing heavily and taking a sip of wine.

"You're bad was pretty bad. She asked you to marry her and you were hit by a truck. Then you were in a coma, Sofia and you both almost died, then she was in a plane crash and lost her leg." Those are crazy bad things to overcome. Not many couples would make through anyone of those things, let alone all of them." Addison reminds her.

"You sound like my therapist." Callie says laughing lightly.

"You know what's really amazing?" Addison asks.

Looking up and wiping a tear, Callie waits for her to continue.

"You, Calliope are fricking amazing." Addison says holding up her glass to the brunette.

"Addison, you're pretty amazing yourself." Callie says returning the gesture and smiling broadly at her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

"Is this a bad time?" Arizona asks as she sits right outside Callie's office waiting for her.

"No, no, you're right on time. Let's go down to the lab though." Callie says setting a few things down on her desk before closing the door and moving to push Arizona's chair.

"You don't have to do that, I am fine pushing it myself." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh, right. It's just well..." Callie stammers.

"Calliope, are you okay? Was that too much last night." Arizona says stopping to turn around and look at her.

"Arizona I am fine. Like I said last night, I was honored that you included me and I'm very happy for you and Amelia. Now, let's go to the lab, so we can see about getting you out of this chair." Callie says looking her in the eye.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." Arizona says, her blue eyes getting a little watery.

"Don't do that. You can't cry or I'll cry. And there's no reason for either of us to cry. This is a really happy time for you, so no. No crying." Callie says moving to turn the blonde's chair back around so she can push and not look into those blue eyes any longer.

Reaching up, Arizona puts her hand on the strong brown hand pushing the chair.

* * *

"Use the hand rails and just see if it will bear your weight." Callie advises.

"Thanks for that." Arizona teases her, as she carefully pulls herself up to test out the new leg.

"How does it feel?" Callie asks.

"It feels okay, but I don't." She replies.

"Wait, what?" Callie asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a spasm in my back, but it went away." Arizona explains.

"How many of those have you had?" Callie asks.

"A couple since we've been ... oh, no you don't think?" She asks suddenly.

"Just take a moment, is that one?" Callie asks her.

"Yes, it was." Arizona replies.

Checking her watch, Callie waits and keeps her eyes on the blonde as she stands on the platform. "Is that another one?" Callie asks.

Nodding, the blonde makes her way back to the chair. "Callie, it's can't be, it's too early."

"Arizona, I'm going to page Addison, just in case." Callie says stepping back to the phone on the desk once the blonde sits back down in the chair.

"Please page Dr Addison Montgomery and Amelia Shepherd to the Ortho lab please, thank you." Callie says hanging up the phone.

"Callie, you paged both of them?" Arizona questions.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that you're in labor and Amelia should be here. She'd kill me if I didn't page her." Callie explains.

* * *

"Okay, talk to me Arizona. What are you feeling? Callie, how far apart are they?" Addison asks them as she enters the lab.

"They are 12 minutes apart." Callie replies.

"I'm fine. They don't even hu-u-r-rt. F-u-c-k, okay that one was bad." Arizona replies. "But they haven't been that bad."

"Hmm, okay let's get you in a room. You're in labor." Addison replies.

"No, I'm not. It's just a few contractions. It's no b-b-big deal." The blonde exclaims before another one hits her.

"They're getting closer together Arizona, I'm taking you to a room and putting you on a monitor." Addison says, then to Callie, "Let Amelia know what's going on."

"Okay, but shouldn't I come with you?" Callie asks.

"No, I've got this. Just go ahead and wait for Amelia." Addison says as she pushes the blonde out of the room in her wheelchair.

* * *

"Where's Arizona?" Amelia asks when she enters the lab.

"Addison took her to a room." Callie replies nervously.

"Wait, is she in labor?" Amelia asks.

"I think so, that's why I paged you both." Callie remarks. "They were 10 minutes apart when she left here."

"Oh god, we're supposed to get married today, not have a baby." Amelia says stunned.

"Let's just go see how she's doing. Maybe it's a false alarm, she's only at 30 weeks." Callie reminds her.

"First babies are often early." Amelia replies, still in shock.

"I know." Callie replies.

* * *

"Arizona, just breathe and no pushing. I need to get a look and see how far you're dialated." Addison says as she lifts up the sheet.

"I'm not having the baby today, I'm getting married today Addison." Arizona says stubbornly, then screams as another contraction hits.

"Don't tell me, tell Timothy, he's the one setting the schedule now and probably for the next 18 years." Addison remarks.

"Addison, I don't know if I can do this. What if I..." Arizona begins tearfully.

Moving up to take the blonde's hand Addison looks her right in the eye and says, "Bullshit. You're Arizona fucking Robbins, you will kick motherhood in the ass."

"Damn, I'm going to have to now." Arizona says smiling through her tears as her water breaks.

"Let's get her prepped. She's going to have a baby today." Addison says to the nurses in the room.

"Seriously?" Amelia asks rushing into the room to take Arizona's hand and kiss her.

Nodding through her tears, Arizona suddenly grips Amelia's hand tightly.

"She's having another contraction, Addison what do I do?" Amelia asks panicked.

"You're doing it, Amelia. Just stay right there, hold her hand and remind her to breathe through the contractions. No pushing." Addison says no longer seeing two doctors, but seeing two first time moms.

"We need to call and let everyone know, I don't want them to be waiting for us at the courthouse." Arizona says looking up at Amelia.

"Callie's already called them, honey. Don't worry about anything but having this baby." Amelia says softly.

"When Mom gets her, maybe she can come in too?" Arizona asks.

"Yes," Addison replies, "Now I'm going to check out the baby on the ultrasound and get a look at his position. This will be a little bit cold." She says as she applies the gel.

Seeing something a bit odd, Addison carefully turns the monitor so that only she can see it. "Hey, Nancy would you page Karev, I want him in here just in case we need him." She asks.

Behind her Callie is lurking in the doorway with a perfect view of the monitor. She puts her hands over her mouth as she sees what Addison is seeing.

Alex approaches the room and looks at Callie, then looks at the monitor and then rushes into the room.

"Addison, do you want me to prep an OR?' He says looking at the screen more closely.

"An OR?" Amelia and Arizona ask in unison. Amelia scrambles around the bed to look at the ultrasound. "Oh god." She says stopping in her tracks.

"What?" Arizona screams at them.

"We're going to have to rethink the names, babe. We're having twins." Amelia says returning to her and kissing her lips.

"Twins?" The blonde asks incredulously.

"Yes, you are." Addison confirms, then to Alex, "Go ahead and prep the OR, but let's wait and see."

"Twins?" Barbara asks as she enters the room and takes Arizona's other hand and kisses her forehead.

"Mom, I'm so glad that you're here." Arizona says smiling up at her.

* * *

"Arizona, I'm going to go out and let everyone know what's happening." Amelia says as she leans over and kisses her.

"Amelia, wait." Arizona says not letting go of her hand and pulling her back.

"Two babies, we're going to have two babies." She repeats still in shock from the news. "Are we ready for two?"

"We will be. Now let me go tell everyone the good news and I'll be right back." The brunette says smiling through happy tears.

* * *

"Are they both boys?" Daniel asks.

"Not sure yet, the second one is tucked in behind Timothy, which is why we missed it for so long. But there was a heart echo on the last two sonograms, so Addison has suspected a twin for a while now." Amelia explains.

"Is she going to have them naturally, or by cesarean?" Callie asks.

"Not sure yet. We're hoping that she can have them naturally." Amelia replies.

Then watching Jo and Stephanie wheel in two NICU cubes, Amelia excuses herself and follows them into the room.

"Addison, what's going on?" Amelia asks as she re-enters the room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Amelia, go ahead and take Arizona's hand and I'm going to need you to help her breathe, but not push." Addison instructs her as she re-enters the room.

Nodding, the brunette walks back over to the blonde and takes her hand. "How are you?" she asks tenderly.

"I-I-I'm good," Arizona replies and then another contraction hits and she squeezes both of their hands tightly.

"Just breathe through it darling," Barbara says firmly to her daughter. "You can do this."

Grimacing, the blonde breathes through the pain and as the contraction passes, Addison gives her an update, "You're at eight centimeters, Arizona, just a little longer."

Letting go of her daughter's hand, Barbara excuses herself to go update Daniel, "Honey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go talk with your father a moment."

* * *

"How is she?" Callie and Carolyn ask the older blonde as she enters the waiting room.

"She's at 8, so far, so good. It appears that Addison is going to let her go naturally. Is Alex still out here?" Barbara asks.

"No, he went to prep the OR", Callie replies. Then realizing that he's prepping the OR for surgery for the babies, Callie steps up to the door and knocks softly.

"Dr Montgomery, may I have a word?" Callie says at the door.

"No Dr Torres, I am busy at the moment." Addison replies.

"Addison, go ahead. You can tell her anything." Arizona remarks, looking up at Amelia who nods her approval.

Walking over to the door, after motioning for Edwards to take her seat and monitor the patient. Addison steps out in to the hall with Callie.

"What's wrong with the babies? Why is Alex prepping the OR?" Callie asks concerned.

"The first baby is a good weight and healthy enough, but the second one is not. We're about to move her down to the OR for delivery of both babies." Addison explains. Then glancing to the side she sees Arizona's parents have snuck up on them.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asks.

"Nothing is wrong Colonel Robbins," Addison replies smoothly, then adds, "We are going to move Arizona down to the OR as a precaution, the second baby is quite small and if there are any problems, I'd rather be in the OR already."

Nodding both parents tighten their grip on each other. "Just take good care of her, she's all we have now." Barbara says tearfully.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Now excuse me so I can check on my patient.

"Nine centimeters." Dr Montgomery," Edwards says when the redhead returns to the delivery room.

"Okay, change of plans. Arizona, I'm going to take you down to the OR as a precaution. If there are any problems with twin two, I'd rather be in the OR where I can better take care of it." She explains.

"Wait, there's a problem with one of the babies?" Amelia asks suddenly comprehending the situation.

"That's not what I said." Addison replies.

"Amelia," Arizona says reaching out to pull her back. "Amelia, she sent Alex down to prep the OR, it's going to be fine. It's a precaution and one that I'm glad that she's taking."

Addison glances at the blonde realizing now how much she's comprehended of the situation, despite Addison's calm demeanor, the doctor is quite concerned about the second baby. She had the NICU cubes brought into the room, just in case they couldn't get the blonde to the OR for the delivery.

* * *

As they prepare to move her, she has one more visitor. Nicole stands in the doorway as the wheel her out. "I'm walking with you to the OR." She announces firmly and takes Amelia's hand and rests her other hand on Arizona's bed.

In the elevator, Nicole looks at Addison and says, "I'm going in to the scrub room with you and you're going to walk me through this, you can't miss anything Addison."

"Nicole, thank you for being here, but this isn't necessary. Addison's got this." Arizona remarks.

"No, Arizona. It's fine, if you don't mind, then I wouldn't mind reviewing the case with her before we deliver. Amelia, you'll need to scrub in with us too, if you're going into the OR for the delivery." Addison replies as the elevator door opens and then head to the OR.

"Edwards, set her up for natural delivery and have Alex set up the fetal monitors. I'll be right in." Addison directs the intern. Then glancing down, she bends over and kisses the blonde's cheek. "Get ready, you're about to be a Momma again."

* * *

When Callie walks back into the waiting room as the parents all reassemble, she notices Meredith on Carolyn's phone.

"Oh good, Callie's here, hold on." Meredith says into the phone. "Do you know more than I do? Nancy is on the phone with questions."

"Uh, yeah. Okay." Callie says taking the phone and explaining to Nancy what she knows as everyone listens.

"Nancy, Nicole Herman is in there reviewing the case with Addison. Those are the two best fetal surgeons on the West coast and even if Nicole can't see, her mind is fine. I completely trust her and Addison to do everything possible for the twins." Callie replies. "In fact, Nicole and I are going to sit in the gallery together and I'm going to give her the play by play. So she actually will be in the surgery."

Handing the phone back to Carolyn, Callie smiles at them all. "Just sit tight and we'll keep you posted. Meredith, are you going to stay out here with them?" Callie asks, pulling her down the hall.

"I'll stay here, but you better text me what's happening in there." Meredith says firmly.

Nodding, Callie gives her a quick hug and then heads into the scrub room to get Nicole.

* * *

Upstairs in the gallery, Callie and Nicole sit side by side. "How did Addison miss the second baby?" Nicole asks.

"We all missed the second baby." Callie replies, then adds, "Amelia got held up in surgery a few weeks ago and I went in with her."

"Lesbians have no boundaries." Nicole says flatly.

"Doctors have no boundaries." Callie counters.

"Fair point. Look at me, blind and not even practicing and I've worked my way into the case." Nicole comments.

"You're a concerned friend and a specialist in the field, we'd be surprised if you weren't here." Callie replies.

Smiling, Nicole replies, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away from this one. I couldn't be more proud of her."

"I know. Me too." Callie says reaching out and taking the older woman's hand and squeezing it.

Then watching Addison and Amelia enter the room, she adds. "Okay here we go."

* * *

"She's at ten centimeters, so it looks like they're in position to deliver the first baby." Callie says, describing the scene to Nicole and then glancing down to text Meredith.

"Oh my god, he's out. He's small but he's moving. Alex has him now." She explains. Then she sees them all smile. "he's crying." She adds.

"Okay, good. Good. Now what about the next baby, what's Addison doing?" Nicole asks.

"Hold on, I'm letting Meredith know about Timothy." Callie says as she glances up to see a worried Addison holding another baby.

"Uh, she's already got the second baby. He's not moving and he's a little bit blue." Callie says worriedly. "Addison is taking him over to the table and Stephanie has moved in to deliver the placenta. Amelia is staying with Arizona to help her."

Standing up, Nicole says, "Take me down there now!"

Scrambling, Callie leans over to the intercom and calls out to Addison. "Addison, Nicole wants to come down."

"Bring her!" Addison yells back as she continues chest compressions on the the baby.

* * *

Scrubbing quickly, Nicole steps up to the table and Addison quickly updates her on the baby's condition. Nicole reaches down and runs her hands over the baby, feeling every inch of her. "Bring me the ultrasound and set up a view right here." Nicole says.

Doing as requested Addison, flips the machine around and sets it up. "Okay, give me the smallest intubation tube we have." Addison asks the nurse and then she carefully inserts it with the ultrasound image as her guide.

Finally the baby gasps and everyone in the room gives a collective sigh. "Arizona, she's okay." Addison calls out.

"She?" Amelia asks surprised for both of them. Glancing down to the blonde, who nods for her to go to the babies.

Whispering to Addison, Nicole advises her to clear the room so that she can more fully focus on the baby.

"Okay, Alex and Callie go ahead and take Timothy into the NICU, Nicole and I will stay here with Baby girl. Dr Edwards, how is Arizona, is she ready for post op?"

"Yes, Dr Montgomery. I'll take her now." Edwards replies.

"Wait, no I want to stay." Arizona says reaching out to Addison.

"Arizona, no you don't get to stay. You're not a doctor today, you're the mom. Nicole and I have this. Amelia take her and go, both of you. Let me be the neonatal specialist okay?" Addison reminds her.

Tearfully, Arizona looks at Amelia and then says, "Her name is Daniela Barbara Robbins-Shepherd, not baby girl."


	18. Chapter 18 - The End

"She's doing really well. We have her on the CPAP for tonight and she did take a bottle from Amy." Addison informs Arizona later after she is moved out of recovery and into her own room.

Then looking up she sees Amelia coming into the room with Timothy in the mobile isolette.

"I'm going to go and check on Daniella and let you ladies have some time together." Addison says, then reaches over to squeeze Arizona's hand and give Amelia a quick one arm hug. Amelia pauses a moment and kisses the redhead's cheek, before turning her attention back to the baby and Arizona.

"Hey, I've got someone who wants to see you." Amelia says as they approach the bed.

Tears running down her face, Arizona looks at him in awe. "He's okay? Did he take the bottle?" She asks.

The nurse had helped the blonde pump milk for them before the blonde was moved out of recovery.

"He did great and so did Daniella," Amelia replies, then adds, "You did great too, sweetheart," she says leaning in to kiss her.

"Thank you. I think you did well too, Mama." Arizona replies teasing her.

Smiling at her, "Your folks are still in with Daniella and if you don't mind, my Mom would like to come in to see you." Amelia remarks.

"Oh yes, I'd love to see her. Let her in!" Arizona says wiping tears from her face as Amelia walks over to the door and gestures for her mom to come in.

"Arizona!" Carolyn says crossing the room and kissing her. "The twins are perfect and you look so beautiful, doesn't she look beautiful Amy."

"She is radiant, Mom." Amelia says hopping up onto the bed while Carolyn takes the chair.

"Arizona, I spoke with Addison and she seems to think it will be at least 7-10 days before you take them home, which gives us plenty of time to update the nursery for twins. Your Dad is quite handy, so he'll be able to put the new crib together and your mom and I are going shopping tomorrow, everything you have is for Timothy." She explains.

"Carolyn, that's not necessary. We still have Sofia's baby stuff at Callie's and she was a premie too." Arizona reminds her.

"Okay, we'll talk to Callie before we go shopping then." Carolyn replies, a bit disappointed.

"You'll talk to me about what?" Callie asks entering the room.

"Sofia's baby stuff. Everything we have is boy." Amelia explains.

"Oh gosh, yeah. We have plenty of things in storage, I'll dig it out for you." Callie says as she makes her way over to the isolette to check on Timothy. "He's beautiful, Arizona." She says reaching over to pat the cube. "Oh and I just left Addison with Daniella, she's already knocked the CPAP off and pulled out the canula. They are checking her O2 Sats, but she may not need to have put back in."

"I need to see her." Arizona says a little frustrated that Addison won't let her go to the NICU yet.

"Okay, then here's a video that I took for you." Callie says handing over her phone to the blonde.

"Oh my god, Calliope. Thank you!" Arizona exclaims as she watches the video tearfully.

Silently Addison wheels in Daniella in her mobile isolette and everyone waits for the blonde to look up.

Finally, she does and then realizes there are two isolettes in the room.

Carolyn gets up and moves the chair, so that Daniella can be moved right in beside the bed for Arizona to see her.

"Hey Daniella," Arizona says softly as she slips her hand into the sleeve on the isolette. "Addison what are her O2 sat levels?"

"No Momma, I am doctoring today and she's doing really well, which is why I brought her in to see you." Addison replies standing over the isolette and looking down on the little girl.

"Okay, well I am going to go. Amelia walk me out please," Carolyn says leaning in to kiss the blonde's head.

"I'll be right back." Amelia says winking at her and then leaving the room.

* * *

Sitting in the NICU with a baby in each arm, Arizona is rocking contentedly when she spots Callie in the doorway.

"Hey, come in," the blonde says softly.

"Sorry, I just love to check on them before I do rounds. I didn't mean to interrupt." Callie whispers.

"You're not interrupting. I just finished feeding them and I don't want to put them back yet." She confesses.

Smiling Callie leans over the chair and looks at them sleeping peacefully in Arizona's arms.

"Has Addison told you when she'll release them yet?" Callie asks pulling up another chair.

"No, Timothy is already at 4.5 pounds, but Daniella is still under 4 pounds, I really want them to stay together. So we're going to try to pump extra and the nurses will try to get in a few extra feedings," the blonde explains.

"Sofia is so excited, we laid in her bed last night talking about the twins for almost an hour before she wound down and fell asleep." Callie says laughing.

"Yes, Mom and Dad had her up here twice yesterday and she's dying to hold them. We told her that she has to wait until they are well enough to go home," the blonde remarks. "Hey did Mom and Carolyn make it over to go through the baby stuff yesterday?"

"Oh yes, I gave your mom my key and they took Sofia home, gave her a bath and cooked dinner and went through the boxes. Are your folks really moving here? Because I have to tell you that would be amazing." Callie says running her hands through her hair.

"I think that they are, they've been wanting to ever since we had Sofia, but the twins have definitely sealed the deal. I think they spoke with a realtor the other day and Dad's talking about flying back at the end of the week to list their townhouse." Arizona explains.

"Oh, well Sofia would love that and I think you already know how amazing it would be to have them around, after everything we went through when Sofia was a baby. Thank god we had Mark, you know?" Callie reminisces.

"Yeah, he was a big help," Arizona says sarcastically. "Okay, he was mostly helpful. But he did make me play Rock, Paper, Scissors for Valentine's Day that one year that he was dating that hairdresser."

"Is it bad that she still cuts my hair?" Callie asks softly.

"I still go to her too!" Arizona confides.

Just then Callie's pager goes off. "Damn, okay I better go see about that." She says checking the pager. Then without thinking she leans over and kisses Arizona's head. "Oh sorry, that was weird." She says awkwardly catching herself.

Laughing and watching her leave, Arizona smiles. She understands the gesture, she's had that same reflex before after sharing a relaxing moment with Callie.

"How is it going in here?" Amelia asks standing at the doorway admiring the blonde and the babies.

"They both ate really well, but now my arms are asleep, so maybe you can come help get them back into their beds?" Arizona asks, unable to not smile with full dimples.

"I would love to do that, but first..." Amelia takes a photo.

"Amelia, stop with the photos. I need to get my hair done, it's out of control." Arizona says self-consciously smoothing her hair down.

"I just want to remember everything about this. I love you so much." Amelia says slipping the phone into her pocket and taking Timothy into her arms. "I love this guy so much." She says as she lays him down in the crib, then turning around she takes Daniella and kisses her, then adds, "And I love this sweet girl too!" She says laying her down in the crib. Then turning back around she sees Arizona crying in the chair.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Amelia asks rushing to her and taking her hands and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so happy, everything worked out the way it's supposed to, you know. It's crazy when you get your happy ending." She says wiping her eyes.

"Happy ending? Don't you mean amazing beginning? We're parents and soon to be married. You still want to get married, right?" Amelia asks as she pulls Arizona up to her feet.

Nodding and still wiping away the tears, Arizona doesn't realize that her Mom and Dad have snuck into the NICU along with Carolyn, Callie and Alex, who is wearing a suit.

Slowly she turns around and gasps. "What the hell did you do Alex? Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Well, when Amelia asked me to do this, I wanted to do it right. So who's got the flowers?" He asks turning around.

Addison hands over a bouquet to Amelia, then April hands one to Arizona.

"Who's got the rings?" Alex asks next.

Amelia smiles and says, "I've got that one covered Alex, let's just get this started."

By now Arizona has figured out that Amelia has arranged for them to be married in the NICU surrounded by their family, friends and babies and she's just beaming.

"Oh my god, you planned all this? Alex, you got ordained?" Arizona marvels at everything as people keep moving in flower arrangements to decorate the room with.

"That's Reverend Dr. Karev to you." He says laughing. "Okay, so take your places, April and Addison, front and center. Meredith and Carolyn, you take Amelia, Colonel and Mrs Robbins, you take Arizona. Places everyone." He says clapping his hands.

Then gesturing over to Ben to start the music, the room is suddenly filled with the wedding march as both brides are brought to the center. Amelia quickly takes two rings out of her pocket and hands one to Addison and one to April.

"Today we are witnesses to a special union between two amazing women, who are beginning a life together with twins." Alex begins the ceremony, "I am incredibly happy for both of them and proud to call them mentors and friends. Now ladies, I want you to repeat after me," he says smiling at them both and then continuing.

"We are gathered here in the presence of family and friends for the purpose of uniting Amelia Diane Shepherd and Arizona Robbins in the bond of matrimony. Now ladies, please face one another."

Waiting a moment for them to get situated, he continues.

"Arizona Robbins, do you take Amelia Diane Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The blonde replies.

"Amelia Diane Shepherd, do you take Arizona Robbins to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The brunette replies.

"Now do you both agree to provide love and comfort in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, and remain faithful to each other in all things til death you do part?" He asks them.

"We do." They reply together.

"Now they will exchange rings as a token of their love and affection for each other." Alex explains as the April and Addison hand over the rings to the brides for them to exchange.

"Now it my great pleasure to pronounce you as married spouses, Dr Robbins you may kiss your wife and Dr Shepherd, yeah they get it, my work here is done." Alex says smiling as the two women kiss deeply with tears streaming down their faces.

"We did it, we're married and we're parents." Amelia whispers into Arizona's hair.

Turning around, Arizona smiles broadly at all the people who have crowded into the hallway to witness their crazy ceremony.

"There's cake in the doctor's lounge down the hall." Bailey announces, as she pushes her way in to the brides.

"Arizona, Amelia, congratulations, now when do I get to hold those babies?" Bailey asks quickly hugging them both.

"Ask Addison. She's the doctor, we're just the Moms." Arizona replies winking at the redhead.

"Go suit up Bailey, you can burp them." Addison replies nodding towards the NICU lockers where the parents have to scrub and gown up before handling their babies.

"I can't believe you did this without talking to me about it?" Arizona says when she finally gets a moment alone with Amelia.

"You're not mad are you? I just thought it was really fitting to do it here instead of at the courthouse." Amelia replies nervously.

"Thank you. And thank you for asking Alex to officiate, that was way better than some bored person at the courthouse." Arizona says kissing her cheek. "It was perfect, well almost perfect, we're still having a beach ceremony in June though." She reminds her.

"Only if we go to Hawaii for our honeymoon." Amelia remarks.

"Those terms are acceptable." Arizona replies laughing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: hope you enjoyed this one and stay tuned. I have a couple of new stories starting up next week. A Callie POV that I've been working on, that may or may not be CALZONA and the other may be a sequel that I promised a while back, I just have to see what inspiration strikes me to write.**_


End file.
